A Chance Of A Lifetime
by OneDirectionOrDiex3
Summary: All the One Direction boys are single and have the entire summer to themselves. They vow they're going to find girls that summer. Two gorgeous best friends are moving from the US to London to go to school. What will happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read this first! this is in NO way real events. the characters, besides 1D of course, are completely fictitious. I love to write, and I love One Direction, which is why I'm writing this. If you review, I'll love you forever. I'm up for suggestions too. Not sure exactly where this story is going quite yet. BTW: I update EVERYDAY, sometimes more than once a day. Enjoy! xx**_

**Ella's POV**

A chance of a lifetime. If you and your best friend had the opportunity to spend the summer and following school year in Great Britain together to 'study', with your overprotective parents across the ocean, you would take it in an instant, wouldn't you? Well I did. My best friend, Melanie, had been entering bunches of programs for us to travel to the UK. Long story short, she sent applications to a boarding school in London, we got accepted, and after begging, tears, and tantrums, our parents had allowed us to go. In one week, we were taking a plane across the ocean, to our new home of London. But we had to make sure we were presentable for the cute British boys first, of course.

"What do you think?" I asked Mel, examining my new outfit in the mirror of Forever 21. I had on black wedge ankle boots, a tight black pencil skirt, and a white crop top with a black heart on it. The skirt and top flaunted my tight dancer/gymnast body, showing my lean legs and accentuating my tiny waist. The heels made me look slightly taller than my actual 4' 11". The plain colors was good for my tan skin. But that was about as far as the outfit went for working with me.

"You need something to bring out the color in your eyes," She started rummaging through the jewelry racks. "Here! This is perf!" she found a necklace with a bright blue heart pendent on it and hung it over my neck. The blue heart settled on my collarbones, and brought out the blue of my eyes. My eyes were my favorite thing about me, they were huge, and a brilliant sparkling blue.

"Love it!" I sang. The necklace really added a bit of color the outfit needed. "This is definitely going on the buy pile. Your turn!"

Melanie smiled over her shoulder at me and heading into the dressing room, clothes piled over her arm. I sat on the plush chair outside the dressing room and waited for her to change into her next outfit. I ran my pinky over my full bottom lip, a habit I had gotten into so long ago. There wasn't a reason behind it, I just did it all the time.

She emerged from the dressing room and faced the mirror, pulling at the hem of a tight black dress. We were both trying black dresses on. Every girl needs a sexy black dress for parties, and we had vowed we would party it up in London.

The dress was a simple black strapless number, but it was majorly tight. It flaunted her curves. Me and Mel basically had the same figure, but she was one inch taller than. We did the same sports, so that was pretty much what explained our similar body shapes. Our figure was as far as our similarities went though. Whereas I was the blue-eyed blonde, she was dark hair, dark eyed one.

"So Ella, whatcha think?" She did a twirl.

"J'adore this one!" I said honestly. "You pair that with those red pumps you bought the other day and you will have boys all over you!"

She winked. "I like this one too." She headed back to the dressing room to change again and I followed suit.

Three hours later, we left the huge outlet mall, arms loaded with bags. We stepped out into the huge parking lot, the sweltering Miami sun beating down on us. We found my white convertible mustang, which was my prized possession, and dumped our bags in the back before climbing in. We cranked up the radio and jammed all the way back to our houses. We were lucky enough to live right next to each other in the same gated community, which contained huge houses, and was nicknamed the Miami Mansions. My parents were both hot shot lawyers, and hers were both crazy talented brain surgeons.

I dropped Mel off at the foot of her driveway and swung my car into my garage. Tomorrow was the last day of school, which meant only six days till my life began. Saying I was excited was the understatement of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Liam's POV**

"London is getting SO boring." Zayn complained.

I had to agree. After being here for so long, everything was getting a tad old. The screaming fans surrounding us all the time was something we were so used to, the clubs were places we'd already been, the people were the same ones we've know.

"And practically have the entire summer off!" Harry said agitatedly.

No concerts or appearances were scheduled for the next three months, but management was making us stay in London in case 'something came up'. It wasn't that big of a deal, because our house was in London, but all the boys agreed that we needed to go somewhere new. Yet we found ourselves basically trapped in boring London.

"I wish I had a girlfriend." I grumbled. The other four make noises of agreement. We were all unhappily single. Harry was a major flirt, but he admitted he wanted to get into a real relationship, finally. Louis had broken up with Eleanor back in March, and it was difficult in the beginning, he got over it rather quickly, and was ready for a fresh relationship. Niall and Zayn had been single for ages. I had broken it off with Danielle in late January. It took me so long to get over her, even though I was the one who broke up with her. Our relationship just wasn't working the way it had before, so I ended it. But now in early June, I was finally ready for someone new.

"We're all going to get some special ladies this summer!" Louis vowed.

The simple words were something I was positive all the boys would keep to this summer.

**Ella's POV**

"Okay promise you'll call or text everyday!" my mom demanded as she hugged me tightly at the airport. Today was the day. Anticipation sent tingles through my body.

"Don't worry Mrs. Love, I'll make sure she keeps to her promise." Melanie said as she extracted herself from a tight hug from her own mom. Oh, and my actual last name was Love, cool right?

The final goodbyes had been said, I hugged my two brothers and my sister once more, kissed my parents on the cheek and hurried towards my flight with my best friend.

"Don't do anything stupid! You's are only 16!" Melanie's mom called after us.

"No promises!" we both said together, laughing.

We boarded the plane with high spirits, more than excited to officially start our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the chapters being so short in the beginning! I had an idea for the next chapter, and it's gonna be pretty long. Also, I had to get all the basic stuff out of the way! I promise, the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Please review. xx**

**Ella's POV**

After a super long and exhausting flight from Florida to London, we were finally here. We grabbed a taxi to the boarding school campus. It was pretty empty. The school year had ended, but there were a few students that stayed for the summer. We didn't have to stay for the summer of course, but we wanted to. I mean, who wouldn't. The campus was beautiful. It had a swimming pool that we had full access to, an amazing cafeteria, and a super amazing rec hall. Plus, the dorms were huge, with fully stocked fridges. It was like heaven.

We stumbled around the campus dragging our ridiculously large and heavy suitcases. We each had five, and the early June sun beat down on us. Eventually we found the place we were supposed to go to check in. A sweet old lady handed us each a map and a key, and told us where I room would be. We trudged to the other side of the campus, regretting bringing so much stuff with.

Finally, we reached our room. We slid one of the keys into the door and opened it, holding our breath. I gasped aloud, and Melanie dropped her key in surprise. The dorm was huge. I remember watching Zoey 101 years ago, thinking that they had nice dorms. Those were nothing compared to these. There were four queen sized beds that fit comfortably in the room along with four desks. Even with the huge beds and desks taking up room along the walls, there was still a bunch of open space in the center of the room. A flat screen was plastered on the center one of the light pink walls. There were four closets, that we discovered were walk in closets, next to the head of each bed. And my personal favorite part was the huge window that overlooked the entire campus. It was one of those kinds that had the seat thing built into the wall where you can just chill there and intensely look out the window like you're in a movie.

"I am starving!" I whined after we had checked out our amazing room.

"Well we can go out to eat after we change. I don't know about you, but I need to shower, badly!" Melanie sniffed herself, faking disgust.

Laughing, I agreed. We searched our luggage for our bag of toiletries and heading through the halls. There was a whole room of just showers, and they were freaking cool showers. There was like this panel thing where you could control the temperature and force of the water. I swear, this place could not get any better.

The shower was definitely needed, washing of the nastiness off from the flight and wandering around campus in the sun, leaving me feeling nice and refreshed.

Mel and I headed back to our dorm wearing our silk bath robes.

"What are you wearing?" Melanie asked as she flipped through random articles of clothing in her suitcase.

"I think I'm going to wear my white jean shorts and my zebra crop top. Can I borrow that black and white bellybutton ring?"

I matched my outfit with the black ankle boots I got from Forever 21 and a long black chain necklace with a white feather on it. I slipped Melanie's bellybutton ring in and was ready to go. Mel was wearing dark wash jean shorts and her favorite hot pink tube top, paired with black gladiators that tied up her calf.

We took our time doing our hair and makeup; we wanted to impress those British boys of course. After about an hour we were finally ready and my stomach was grumbling. We took off through the streets of London, looking for a place to eat.

We passed place after place, but none of them ever stood out to us. We reached some place called Milkshake City, and although it didn't seem like a super amazing place, we were both obsessed with milkshakes, so we gave it a go and went in.

**Harry's POV**

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" I asked the boys as we all watched TV, bored out of our minds.

"What are you in the mood for Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Some Milkshake City!" I sang, pumping my fist.

"Whoop! Me too let's go!" Louis jumped of the couch and was already heading to the door. We followed him out into the warm sunny June air, heading to the familiar place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

We were all more than surprised to find Milkshake City nearly empty. There were two girls at a table near the back, and an old couple, but that was it. It was a nice surprise though, since there were no screaming fans. Not that we don't love the fans, the screaming, we could go without. Liam went to get our milkshakes and we found a table over in a corner.

"So guys, what's new?" Zayn joked as if we hadn't seen each other for weeks.

"Oh you know. I went to the moon last week. That was a swell time." I played along.

We sat around the table, being normal teenage boys.

"I have to pee!" I announced. I made my way to the bathroom, smiling at the nice old lady who knew our order by heart since we were here so often. I passed the table of girls and stopped in shock. They were so tiny, I had mistaken them for from far away, but they were definitely not young. They looked about sixteen or seventeen, not much younger than me, and were really hot. The brunette said something and nodded in my direction, blonde looked over her shoulder at me. She tilted her head in confusion at me standing there staring like an idiot. They obviously weren't from here; otherwise she would know who I was. Not to sound cocky, but we were really well know.

I looked away quickly, and instead of going to the bathroom, I headed straight back to the table where the boys were being stupid. I smacked Niall on the top of the head.

"Stop being idiots!" I demanded. The boys stared at me in shock, I was usually the one who encouraged being idiotic.

"You see those girls over there?" I asked pointing to the two tiny girls, although it wasn't really necessary, there was no one else here. The boys nodded, looking confused. "I just passed them, and they are incredibly attractive."

Louis looked over doubtfully. "They look like they're ten years old…" he said, examining their small frame.

"No, they're just really tiny. I promise. They're definitely not ten. And when I walked by, the just kind of looked at me confused, like they didn't know who I was. They're obviously not from here." I said.

"So they're hot?" Liam asked, craning his neck in an effort to see their faces. I nodded.

"Hotter than Caroline?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows. I smacked him on the back of the head. That 'relationship' was definitely over. But the boys still joked about it.

"Yes," I answered honestly, starting to get annoyed. "Just come with me to go talk to them. If you don't think they're hot, I'll take both." I started walking back towards the girls. My boys followed, like I knew they would.

"Hi I'm Harry." I introduced, plopping down on one of the open chairs. "Harry Styles." I clarified, seeing if they would recognize me.

"Hi Harry! I'm Ella. Ella Love." The blonde mocked my introduction in a cute bubbly voice, with an adorable American accent. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and waved. "And this," she said gesturing to the brunette, "Is my best friend, Melanie Rodgers."

"These are my friends, Liam, Zayn Loius, and Niall." I pointed them out from where they were standing awkwardly behind me. They waved and smiled. I could tell Zayn liked the brunette. That was fine, I was mesmerized by Ella.

"So what are you two pretty ladies doing in London?" Liam flirted, noting the obvious that they weren't from here, and taking the remaining seat next to me.

"We've moved here! We just got here today." Ella explained bubbly. "Me and Mel have always wanted to come to the UK. It just fascinates us. So we sent applications into a boarding school and got accepted! We also accepted the offer to stay on campus for summer to get used to it. So we're here all year. It's so exciting!"

"So what year are you going into then?" Louis asked.

Ella answered again. I had a feeling she was not one bit shy, the opposite of her best friend. "We're going into eleventh grade. We're both sixteen, but our birthdays are in the summer, so we turn seventeen before we enter eleventh."

I surveyed Ella as she talked. She was constantly running a pinky along her full pink bottom lip. She had a cute tiny button nose and huge blue eyes that sparkled. Her long golden hair reached her lower back, just above the deep back dimples I could just see form the angle I was sitting at. She had a tight little body, definitely an athlete. Her skin was a really nice natural tan. She was absolutely stunning. And from what I could tell already, her personality was amazing. This was a girl I definitely wanted to get to know. London was about to get a lot more interesting.

**Ella's POV**

I looked over at the boys me and Mel were talking to. Well I was talking to, Mel was so shy around guys at first, but once she got to know you a little, you don't know what hit you.

I tried to decide which one was the most attractive but it was impossible. The only thing that stood out to me about any of them was the green eyes of the curly haired boy who had introduced himself as Harry. He had a really nice deep voice too. He caught me looking him over and gave me a flirty smile, deep dimples popping out on his cheeks. Ooh, I was a sucker for dimples.

"Not to sound weird, but do you use anything in your hair? It's like perfectly messy." I looked at the boy who Harry had introduced as Louis.

He grinned. "People tell me it looks like sex hair," he winked. It definitely did look like he had just had done some serious macking and not bothered to fix his hair.

"Are you saying you have sex every morning to get your hair like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Shush! Don't give away my secret!"

I laughed. I was so glad we decided to come in here. These boys were amazing and super cute.

We spent about 45 minutes talking, and I was constantly flirting-what can I say, I am the definition of flirt- and eventually Melanie started talking, but only a little. She would break out of her shell eventually.

"Well, I hate to say it, but we really need to get back to our dorm and unpack." I said, looking outside into the orangey gleam of sunset.

The boys looked genuinely upset.

"Tell you what." I said with a flirty smile. "You can give us your numbers, and I promise you, we'll text you tonight."

They agreed and we traded phones. I put my number in, adding a winky face. We both hugged them all goodbye and walked out into the warm London air. Mel immediately started gushing about how cute they were and how sweet they were and how funny they were and and and! I laughed, if only she could be this animated all the time. As we walked into the beautiful setting sun, I made a mental note to search through Facebook and Twitter and creep on these cute British boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So basically I just wanted to thank all of you who are reading this so far. Like it honestly means so much to me, you don't even understand. Also, if you would want to tell your friends to read it, I swear, I will love you forever. ALSO, if you have a Tumblr, and I'm not following you already, feel free to leave your URL in a review and I will make sure to follow you. If there's anything you want to see happen or you have any suggestions PLEASE put it in a review. Getting a review from just one of you guys puts the biggest smile on my face. I know I'm a loser. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. xx **

**Ella's POV **

Melanie and I set up her iDock, hooked my iPhone to it, and had a dance party as we unpacked. We chose each chose a bed and and a closet and dancing and singing around while sorting our clothes into the closets and making our beds with our matching pink and purple bed sheets.

"We need to do some serious decorating, my friend." Mel said, examining the room when we had finished unpacking.

"Agreed. I could go for a mini fridge so I don't have to walk all the way downstairs to get food."

She nodded. "And some bean back chairs. I love those things. Ooh and a disco ball. We could hang it right in the center of the room and have Friday night dance parties like we did back at home."

"Do you think our roommates would approve?" I asked, nodding towards the empty half of the room. We had roommates, which was good, we were up for some new besties. They weren't coming until the beginning of August though, so for two months we had the room to ourselves.

"They had better approve, or I will not approve of them." She joked.

I went over to the window seat and sat down, pulling my dolphin pillow pet to my chest.

"So those boys today?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, they were so freaking cute! And so sweet. And they were really funny! Do you think we should text them now?" she said excitedly, all of her words stringing together like they did whenever she got excited.

"I think that we should try to Facebook or Twitter stalk them, and then text them. Make sure they're not like creeps or have girlfriends." I pulled my iPhone off the dock from the desk and logged into my Twitter. Harry had been the only one to give us his last name so I looked him up, assuming I would be able to find the other four from the people he followed. Tons of results came up. Confused, I hit the first one. Harry_Styles had over a million and a half followers. What the hell?

"Uhm, Mel?" I said.

"Yes love?" she responded, not bothering to look up from her intense game of Temple Run.

"Have you ever heard of a band called One Direction?" I asked as I scanned Harry's bio.

"Err… Maybe someone said something about it once or twice. Why?" she looked up from her phone.

I turned my screen to show her. She gaped at the screen. The picture was definitely of the Harry we had met today at the milkshake place.

"Should we ask them?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"No, let's Google them first!" I walked over to my desk and opened up my Macbook. Leonardo DiCaprio's face filled my screen as my computer opened to desktop. I clicked open Safari and quickly googled 'One Direction'. Over 515 million hits came up. What in the world? The first page was a link to 'The One Direction Website'. Completely bewildered, I clicked the link. Mel stood behind me, staring in shock. The page loaded quickly, showing a picture of the five boys we met today smiling at the top of the page.

"Search them on Youtube!" Mel demanded, her eyes wide.

I obeyed, my fingers flying across the keyboard. "Which one?" I asked as pages of results appeared on my screen.

"Uhmm…" she scanned over the list. "That one." She pointed to a music video for a song called "One Thing" with a perfectly manicured finger.

Our jaws dropped as the five boys from this afternoon appeared yet again on our screen, shots of all of them in a different triangular position behind one of those director clicker things. "I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race!" the song started out with Liam singing then switched to Harry, then Zayn, then all of them, then Niall, then Louis. Holy shit. They could all sing. Damn damn damn. The video played out. Once it ended me and Melanie sat in silent shock. I took a minute to appreciate their sexiness and the fact that I had met famous people today without even realizing it.

"Well, that's a bit surprising…" I said to Mel.

"A bit?"

"Just a tad." I laughed.

"Should we text them now?"

"Hmmm… I suppose." I started to reach for my phone. "Oh my god! I have an idea. Let's send them the link to their video!"

"Yes!" Mel responded, her eyes twinkling in excitement. Me and Mel were masters of messing with people. If we sent them a video of themselves it would be hilarious.

I quickly got the link to the video from my phone. I pasted the link in a text and added "This is cute guys!(;" entering all five of the boys name in the 'To:' bar and hitting send. Mel and I giggled, anxiously awaiting their reply. We started browsing through their other videos as we waited.

**Harry's POV**

A text from Ella interrupted my game of Temple Run. I heard Louis' phone ping from beside me. I opened it, anxious to talk to this gorgeous girl some more.

"This is cute guys!(;" was the message along with a link to a Youtube video. Oh no, I thought, opening the link.

My face, along with the four others ,appeared on the screen. It was our music video for One Thing. It seems they found out we were in a band then. I don't know why I didn't tell her. I probably should have. But it was so nice to talk to girls without them being all crazy fan-like.

"Did you get this too?" Zayn asked, entering the room and holding up his Blackberry. I nodded slowly, as did Louis.

"Did you get the message too?" Zayn called to Liam and Niall.

"Yes!" they both yelled back.

Zayn plopped down on the sofa beside me, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"So what did you think of them anyway?" he asked.

"I thought they were so sweet. And Harry you were right, they were really fit." Louis answered as Niall and Liam joined us.

"I thought they were really cool. But the brunette," Liam started.

"Melanie." Zayn supplied.

"Yeah Melanie, she was really quiet. But Ella, damn, that girl can talk. She's really flirty too." Liam finished.

"I like Ella." I threw it out into the open.

"Same, mate." Liam said.

"I liked Melanie." Zayn said. Which was quite obvious from the way he looked at her.

"I need to get to know them better, but they were both really nice and sweet." Niall said.

"I think they may just be too young for me." Louis admitted, somewhat sadly. I knew he hated being the oldest, though he definitely didn't act it.

"Let the games begin."I said, staring Liam down. Although it was something we didn't have to worry about before, we knew if there was ever a time we were both interested in the same girl, it would be alright if we battled it out, but we wouldn't let it ruin our friendship. First off, we were way to close for that. Second off, we vowed, early on, to never let anything tear the band apart.

"Game on." Liam said cockily, meeting my stare before turning back to his phone and typing away. I looked down to my own phone and debated what to say. After about five minutes of internal conflict I decided on "Oh I know we're cute.;) You aren't mad, right? :/" Flirty, but I had to make sure that she wasn't mad I had left out a huge detail of my life.

Her response was almost instantaneous. "Mad? Why would I be mad? Silly boy!(: I think it's so cool that you guys are a band! You should have told me sooner!"

I heaved a sigh. She was so cool. Normal girls, would probably get really upset about not being told something like the fact I was in a major band.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. Will you forgive me? :)" I replied quickly.

"Oh I think you're worthy of forgiveness… But only if you promise to sing to me in person sometime.(:"

"I promise. xx" I sent back, knowing that promise was one I was going to keep.

The rest of the night was spent happily texting her. With each text my want for her grew stronger. Never had I ever fallen for someone so quickly, I was just afraid Liam might get in the way of Ella being there to catch me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here's what happening. Sorry I didn't update for the past few days. Long and boring story. I promise I will never do it ever again. I will update everyday. Also, I am aware that they don't all live in the same house, but for story purposes, it made my life easier to just shove them all in the same house. I'm still not sure who I want to see Ella with, but other than that I have everything else planned out. So if you have a preference for who you want to see Ella with let me know in a review! xx **_

**Ella's POV**

Melanie was across the room, lounging on her bed, yawning every other second.

"I'm so tired! Stupid airplane!" she complained with yet another yawn.

"Go to bed then, stupid!" I laughed, chucking a pillow at her. I was never tired, like ever. I could stay up 24 hours without getting tired for another 24.

"I can't." she grumbled, as her phone lit up with a text. I wiggled my eyebrows and she threw the pillow back at me. She was texting Zayn. Which was super cute. I saw him giving her looks today. Err, yesterday, since it was 1:30 a.m.

I, on the other hand, was texting all five of them. Zayn was asking questions about Melanie. Niall was telling me about some place called Nando's that was, evidently, heaven on earth. Louis, after I talked about being a dancer and he made a bunch of dirty jokes, was explaining his signature dance move. Liam and Harry were both just being flirty and cute, but at the same time we were having really intense conversations. I had learned a lot about them already.

"What's your favorite color? : )" A text from Harry popped up on my screen.

"Hmm… I would have to say orange. It's so bright and pretty. Like sunset! (: And yours, my fine sir?" I responded quickly.

"Blue, green, or brown eyes? Cough I have brown eyes cough.(;" No sooner did I respond to Harry, then a text from Liam brightened my screen.

"Honestly, I prefer purple eyes with just a touch of orange, to tell you the truth.(;" I joked.

"I seriously need some green tea." I whined to Mel about thirty minutes later. "And nutella."

"We can go shopping tomorrow." She mumbled to her pillow, half asleep, her phone next to her head.

I laughed at her fight to stay awake. "Will you go to sleep if I stop texting them too?" I asked. I wasn't really that tired, but she obviously was.

She nodded sleepily. I laughed. "Sorry. It's bed time for me and Mel. Text you tomorrow! Night! :-*" I sent a mass text to all of the boys.

"Now you go to sleep!" I ordered Melanie.

"Okaaaaaay." she said sleepily, shoving her phone to the floor and pulling the covers up to her head. "Hey Ella?" she asked, as I turned off the lights.

"Yes?" I climbed into the bed.

"You don't like Zayn, right?"

"No worries. He's all yours."

"Okay." She rolled over. "Wait."

"Yes Melanie?" sheesh, for a girl that was so tired, she was very interested in talking.

"Which one do you like?"

"Hmmmm. For right now, they're all just friends. We only met them today you know. But they all are very cute. I'll let you know the second I start to like one." I promised her.

"Yay." She mumbled. Within minutes her snores filled the room.

I let Melanie's constant snores lull me to sleep. Meeting a famous band of cute boys that seemed to be interested in getting to know us. Not bad for a first day in London… I thought to myself just as unconsciousness overtook.

**Liam's POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms far above my head. I smiled, remembering the dream I had last night about Ella. I'd only known the girl for a short amount of time but she was so amazing. We texted until really late last night and we learned a lot about her. I worried about Harry, and how he had seemed like he was having a conversation with Ella that was just as amazing as the one I was having with her.

If I was being honest with myself, I was scared that Harry could get Ella without even trying. Since day one Harry gets a lot of girl attention. He seems to be the favorite. I'm not saying that the rest of us don't get attention, Harry usually gets more. I blame his mother for being hot.

I yawned again and went down to the kitchen for some food, not bothering to put a shirt on or fix my messy hair. Sounds of laughter floated up to the stairs. But instead of just the four boys' loud laughter, there was a soft girl's laughter mingled in with it. Questioningly, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I dropped my jaw in shock. Sitting there at my kitchen table with the other four boys was Ella.

She sat daintily on one of the chairs, dwarfed by the four tall boys sitting around her. She was wearing a lacy white tank top that cut off at the bottom of her ribcage revealing her toned tan stomach. She had on super short tight jean shorts that made her legs look longer than they actually were on her tiny body. She had a braid across the front of her hair, but the rest hung long and wavy to her waist.

I looked at the clock on the microwave. It was only 10:00. Damn, how could someone look so good so early in the morning.

"Er, hi Liam." She said, somewhat awkwardly with a slight smile. I hadn't noticed that while I was checking her out they had all gone silent, waiting for me to say something.

"Hi Ella." I tried recovering myself. "What brings your pretty face to my home so early in the morning?"

She laughed. "Are you aware that you and Niall use the same lines. He said the same thing when I knocked on the door." She giggled adorably. "But to answer your question, Harry invited me over this morning. He said Melanie was welcome too, but she didn't want to wake up. So I'm meeting her at some coffee place in about half an hour so we can go shopping."

"Oh, when did you get here?" I asked as I poured some cereal into a bowl.

"About two hours ago."

TWO HOURS? What?

"Way to wake me up guys." I said, trying to hide my annoyance. I threw a look at Harry, which he responded with a smug smile.

"I tried, but you looked pretty tired, so I just let you sleep. Sorry mate." Harry said. I had no doubt in my mind that he didn't attempt to wake me up at all.

I went to the table and sat down at the only remaining seat left. I noticed Ella's eyes trailing along my shirtless body. Harry saw too, 'cause he sent a glare my way. I smiled smugly.

The next half hour passed quickly. Ella acted like she'd known us for years, not 24 hours. I couldn't help but noticing every now and then she would send a small smile at me from across the table.

Unfortunately 10:30 came, and Ella had to go meet Melanie.

"Bye guys!" she said, giving us all a tight hug. "Text me later!" she called over her shoulder as she flitted down the walkway. We all sort of stood and watched her walk to the end of the block, then once she was invisible in the distance, we awkwardly trooped back into the house.

"You know, I might have been wrong, maybe she isn't too young for me." Louis said, lounging across the couch.

Harry and I glared at him.

"Doesn't matter, she's still going to fancy me." Harry said cockily.

"Keep dreaming." I said like there was no doubt in my mind that Ella would like me more than Harry, even though my mind was clouded with doubt. I wondered if Ella knew I had already fell for her, and if there was a chance she was already falling for me too.

**Melanie's POV**

I ordered two green teas and two bagels and chose a table to wait for Ella at. I threw a flirty smile at two cute teenage boys who looked my way as I passed. Ella may be known as the flirty one, but I was also known for my fair share of flirting.

No sooner did I sit down, then Ella came swaggering in, her long blonde hair swishing from side to side. She spotted me and came over, sitting down and grabbing a tea.

"So how was it?" I asked eagerly. This morning when she said I could go with her, I said I had wanted to sleep, but in reality I was just super nervous to see Zayn again. We had a really nice conversation last night, and though we were texting again currently, seeing him in person would be a whole different story.

"Their house is amazing! And they are all so funny! And damn, does Liam have one hell of a body." She went on, telling me every detail of every conversation they had.

"I wish I would have come." I said regretfully when Ella was finished talking about all the fun she had.

"You should have. I'm sure Zayn would have loved that." She winked. "But I'm sure they'll be many more opportunities."

As if on cue, her phone vibrated the table, a text from Louis brightening the screen. "Do you have plans for tomorrow night? (:"

"Told you!" she said smugly.

Less than thirty seconds later, Louis responded, asking if we would both want to go to a party with them.

"OMG A PARTY IN LONDON?" Ella exploded, disrupting the quiet coffee shop. The boys I had waved to looked over, immediately their eyes started raking over Ella.

"Shush!" I quieted her, though I was just as excited and trying to control my laughter.

"Melanie! You can't tell me you aren't super excited!" she said as she started furiously typing a response.

I had to admit, I was. One of the main reasons me and Ella had come out to London was to get into crazy British parties. Now, we were hardly here for a day, and we were already invited to one with a famous band.

We finished our tea and the bagels and headed out for a day of shopping. Five long hours later, we were hauling bags across campus.

"You know." Ella grunted as she carried the bag that had the mini fridge in it. "I really need my car. Didn't my mom say she was sending it over somehow?"

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be here soon." I said as I lugged bags full of our favorite foods and a disco ball.

We finally got up to our room. Ella went to unlock the door but it was already open. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped through the door. She screamed, dropping her bags with a loud clunk. I hurried in the door after her. Sitting on a precisely made blue bed was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi." She greeted us calmly.

"Hi, uhm not to be rude, but who are you?" Ella asked slowly.

"Well I'm Meike. I'm your roommate!" she had a light airy voice. She sounded cheerful and shy at the same time.

"I thought they said we weren't getting our roommates until like August?" I questioned.

"Oh you weren't supposed to. But I decided I would rather come here instead of being bored at home for the summer. It's my first year here." She explained.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Meike. I'm Ella and that's Melanie. We're best friends. We grew up on the sunny beaches of Florida. This is our first year here as well, and we've just gotten here yesterday." Ella regained herself, introducing us and grabbing the bags off the floor and starting to unload them.

The next hour was spent unloading our buys and getting to know our new roommate. She was very shy at first, but eventually she started opening up.

"So do you know of a band called One Direction?" I asked as we finished putting the disco ball on our ceiling.

"Uhm yes! I love them! Who doesn't know of them?" Meike answered.

"We didn't." Ella said. "Until we met them yesterday."

"WHAT?" Meike gasped, her green eyes widening.

We quickly explained how we had met them and that we were attending a party with them tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so lucky! That's so crazy!"

"Do you want to come to the party with us?" Ella asked.

"Uhm yes! But wouldn't it be weird since you just met them and they don't even know me?" she looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Of course not silly. You're our roommate. And they're all really nice. I'll just text Louis and ask him." Ella smiled warmly at her, which was returned almost immediately by Meike. Even being best friends with the girl for so long, it still amazed me how people started to like her so quickly.

"So, Ells, you still don't have any feelings for any of them yet?" I asked as she typed away on her iPhone.

She blushed, refusing to look up from her phone.

"Ooooh, I think someone does." Meike said, shoving her playfully.

"I might…" Ella said quietly still refusing to look up.

"Ella you said you would tell me the second you like one!" I gasped.

"I'm not sure yet though. I need to think it over." She looked up. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll tell you once I get out." She grabbed her towel and bag of bath things and headed into the single bathroom. Our room had only one bathroom and there was only a tub, so you couldn't take a shower. She shut the door and I heard the water start to run. That was odd, Ella was usually super open with her feelings. She must really like whichever boy it was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I need to stop writing authors notes, I'm sorry! Anyways, I just wanted to ask any of you lovely people reading this wanted to be in it? I need one or two more people. Just one more roommate though. So if you want to just put your name and description(personality and physical) in a review or private message. :-* Also, sorry the chapter is a little short, the next one is the party, so it'll be longer, it actually be more than one chapter. I might update tonight but it would be later, like four or five hours from now. If not it'll be up tomorrow afternoon. I swear. xx**_

**Ella's POV**

I sunk down into the deep bath tub, letting the warm sudsy water soothe me. I set my iPhone on shuffle and let Selena Gomez be the only thing running through my head, which proved to be hard. Thoughts I wasn't ready to think about were pushing to the front of my mind, forcing me to think about them. Normally, I was so open about who I liked and how I felt. But this time it felt so much different. Maybe cause I liked two people at once, and I had only met them yesterday. I sighed, knowing I couldn't drown these thoughts out with music.

If I was going to be honest with myself, I was starting to have feelings for Liam and Harry. One I felt stronger feelings for than the other, but that could change quickly. My thoughts and feelings were a jumbled mess. I tried sorting them out into two neat piles.

Harry had be the most charming boy I had ever met. He was flirty, hilarious, and so sweet. When I talked to him, things were just so effortless; it was like we had known each other for so long. And even though he seemed like a bit of a player, he knew how to treat a girl. I woke up to a cute good morning text from him, along with the invite to come over this morning, and the second he saw me when I showed up at his house, he said I looked beautiful. Plus, his eyes were totally gorgeous, he had a rocking smile, his dimples made me melt, and he was, basically, super hot. He was just…amazing.

As all my thoughts of Harry organized themselves on one side, my thoughts of Liam started organizing themselves on the other side. It was like my mind was one of those annoying Venn Diagrams we had to use at school.

Liam was just such a great person. He was cute and silly, but he could be super serious. He had a really great sense of humor too, which was very important to me. He was one of those people who just tried to go with the flow. And he was one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. Add that to the fact he adorable like a little puppy, but super sexy at the same time somehow. And he was a very healthy boy, which I got a nice view of today when he swaggered into the kitchen without a shirt.

The more I thought about it, the crazier it seemed. I had met these boys less than twenty-four hours ago! It was crazy to start having feelings for them, right? I mean, they weren't full blown out feelings yet. But I had gotten to know them pretty well, even though I hadn't known them for long at all. And they seemed they wanted to get to know me too. But I can't know that for sure, I can't go making assumptions for boys I hardly knew.

My mind spun in endless conflicted circles. Eventually, I gave up on sorting everything out and ended up turning my music up all the way in sinking into the water in a failed attempt to clear my mind.

Thirty minutes later, I dried off, threw on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, and headed back into my room.

Meike and Melanie were sitting on Melanie's bed, a bowl of popcorn resting between them as scenes from Titanic flashed across the flat screen.

I found it amazing that me and Mel were already getting along so well with our roommate, it was just yet another sign that this next year was going to be amazing. I was more than happy to join them and let the beautiful sight of Leonardo DiCaprio dull my swirling mind. Melanie seemed to have other plans.

"Well looks who's finally returned to us and is going to explain what's going through her mind." Melanie pressured. Meike sent a shy apologetic look my way, like she knew I was confused and wasn't really ready to talk about it.

I knew Melanie wouldn't let me get away with not telling her. I also knew she could probably help me through it, and she knew I needed to get it off my chest. So she wasn't going to let it go.

"I wish I knew what was going through my head." I sighed.

"Come, come." She patted the bed beside her. "We'll talk it through."

"Only if you braid my hair." For some unknown reason, when somebody plays with my hair, it calms me so much.

"I'll do it!" Meike offered. "I love doing people's hair."

I agreed. We arranged ourselves so I was sitting cross legged in front of Meike and Melanie was facing me.

"So, explain." Melanie prompted.

I told them everything. I told them how I thought I might have some feelings for Harry and Liam, my Venn Diagram of them, how I was confused because I had only met them a day ago. I talked for a long thing. Once I started talking, everything just started spilling out.

"Wow, you had a lot going through your head…" Melanie said into the silence that followed my speech.

I nodded, finally out of words.

"Well, I know we don't know each other that well yet, but my last boyfriend, Dan, I knew I had feelings from him from our first conversation. There are just some of those times where you're instantly attracted to a person." Meike offered as her fingers worked through my hair.

I nodded again, taking her words in. "That makes sense, and I believe that. But, it's not just one person, it's two. And they're best friends."

"Been there, done that." Melanie said with a wave of her hand. I smiled, remember how during our freshman year, she had started liking two best friends from the lacrosse team. She ended up hating both of them when she found out they were only talking to her to as a bet to see who could score first. Oh man, once I was finished with them, they couldn't score a date for a year.

"That was a totally different story…" I mumbled.

"Well, I think that you should probably get to know them better before you start worrying. Give it at least two weeks for the feelings to sink in. Plus, if you're going to a party with them tomorrow, you can just hang out with them, you know. Try not to think about it too much." Meike suggested.

"Dang girl, you give really good advice!" Melanie complimented. Meike smiled.

She was right. I needed to give it time. There was no way I could be sure of my feelings now. Time was all I needed. Fortunately, I was in luck, with an entire summer of nothing to do in London laying out in front of me.

**Harry's POV**

"Liam!" I yelled, chucking a chip at him, even though he was sitting a foot away from me.

"Hmmm?" he looked up from his phone, a small smile on his face.

"Who are you texting?" I asked tensely.

"No one…" he sang, a full smile on his face now. I sighed, knowing the answer.

I wasn't necessarily bothered by it. But all the guys were texting her. We were all texting Melanie too, for that matter. Melanie was really sweet, but I was already super into Ella. Normally when I start to have feelings for a girl, it takes forever to mean anything. But this was happening so fast, and I couldn't control it. And I had competition. I was scared to be quite honest.

I'm actually really sensitive, which is why I try to not get into a lot of serious relationships, 'cause eventually they're going to end. But if I start to fall for a girl, there's no stopping me. I just have to hope she's there to catch me. More than once I've crashed hard on the ground.

"Do you guys care if Ella and Melanie bring their new roommate to the party tomorrow?" Louis called over the banister.

"What?" I spat soda.

"Is that a no?"

"What do you…when did they…how are they?" I stuttered. No one ever told me that Ella and Melanie were coming to our party tomorrow. We were throwing a huge start of summer party at our house. It was going to be insane.

"Oh I invited them about…" he looked at the time. "Three ish hours ago. Maybe a bit more. They'd be more than pleased to come." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"I don't care if she comes. The more the merrier." Zayn answered Louis' original question.

"Kay." Louis walked back into his room.

I wasn't mad that Louis had invited Melanie and Ella. Just a tad annoyed that he hadn't asked me first and the fact that I hadn't thought of inviting them first. But them being at the party would be good. I could try to charm Ella. I wondered idly if she drank. Different scenarios started playing through my mind of Ella falling for me just like I was falling for her. We would start dating and we would be voted the best couple of 2012 in the UK. And…

"Harry!" Niall snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I came back to reality.

"Do you want to come get pizza with us?" Niall looked at me somewhat concerned.

"Sure." I slid my shoes on and headed out with the boys.

We tried to be sneaky and avoid those die-hard fans but it was impossible. We walked into the pizza place and huddles of girls surrounded us almost immediately. Most of them were actually pretty cool. They knew by now we were totally not into the screaming crazy fan girl things, so they just tried talking to us or asked for a picture.

An hour later, we finally had our pizzas and were heading back.

"You know, the one thing I don't like about being famous, is having to wait an hour for a pizza." Louis complained as he skipped through the streets, holding the boxes high above his head.

"I hope one of those falls out on your face." I laughed as the boxes teetered on his hand.

"You know what would have been a smart idea? Having the pizza delivered to our house…" Liam said.

"Oh, errr, I didn't really think of that. Hey, none of you said anything when I suggested it!" Niall defended as we all turned to glare at him, seeing as it was his idea.

We gathered in the living room with the pizzas. Devouring them quickly and acting like the retarded teenage boys we were.

Once we were finished, we started preparing for the party. Moving furniture out of the way, setting up speakers, the works. We would have time tomorrow for sure, the party didn't even start until nine, but we prefer to sleep late and sit around all day until right before the party started. You have much more energy that way.

We finished around midnight, and decided to just call it a night. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep quickly. Saying I was excited for tomorrow, was a bit of an understatement.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Still need two or three more minor characters! So hit me up with a message if you wanna be in it! Xx Also, for those of you who already sent me messages, you all will be in it for sure.3**_

**Ella's POV**

I yawned as my phone started blaring Demi Lovato. What? It was like seven in the morning, who would be calling me?

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"ELLA BEAR!" My older brother's voice yelled through the phone.

"Peyton pie!" I smiled. Even early in the morning I loved talking to my brother. Me and all my siblings were really close. We were pretty close in age, but the main reason was our parents were always working, so we pretty much only had each other.

Peyton was my older brother who just graduated, he was eighteen, then it was me, almost seventeen, then my sister Bethany, who was fifteen, and then my other brother James, who was the youngest at twelve.

"I'm here too!" I heard Bethany chirp.

"Me too!" James said.

"Hi guys!" I bubbled, happy to talk with my siblings.

"So how's London! I really wanna know! I wanted to call you earlier but Peyton was busy with Sarah!" She whined. Sarah was Peyton's girlfriend of over a year. They were super cute together and we all loved her. She cheered with me, so we were actually pretty good friends. "You're so lucky you got to go there!" she finished with a longing sigh.

"It's so amazing!" I went into detail on the campus, my dorm, Me and Melanie's new roommate, and most importantly, the boys we had met.

"WAIT!" Bethany screeched.

"What!" I gasped.

"Did you just say One Direction? You met the boys from One Direction! I LOVE THEM!" Bethany started singing one of the songs me and Melanie had listened to yesterday.

"Since when?"

"Uhm, like a year now!" she insisted.

"Even I knew that, she was always singing their songs." James piped up.

"Well I never made the connection. But, yeah, I did meet them. I went to their house yesterday, and I am going to their house today for a party."

Bethany's scream echoed through the phone. "Oh my god! Can you get my a picture? I don't believe you! There's no way!"

"I'll get a picture with all of them." I promised.

Once Bethany had calmed down, we chatted a little. My brothers and sister complaining about the community pool being drained for some stupid reason, and the sweltering heat that was Florida in the summer.

"My phone's dying. We have to go! But mom told me to tell you that you need to go somewhere to pick up your car." Peyton said. He read me off an address which I copied down.

"I'll text you guys! I miss you! Love you!" I said before hanging up the phone.

I stretched my back out, yawning. Now that they had woke me up, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I decided to take a shower. If you haven't noticed, I have a slight obsession for getting showers. I get two a day most of the time. And when I'm having a bad day, I get in the shower and don't come out. It just relaxes me.

A half hour later, I shut off the steaming shower, and stepped out, wrapping around my body. The way the bath room was set up was there were about 20 stalls with toilets and 20 sinks with long mirrors over them. So that part was basically like regular school bathrooms just bigger. Then there were super huge stalls with showers and an area to change. Basically, it was like a dressing room, like from clothing stores but bigger, with a shower in it. And, it was a billion times nicer than any bathroom I had ever been in.

I stepped out of the shower stall and into the main area, the fluorescent lights shining brightly, blinding me momentarily.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I ran into a body and fell back.

"I am so sorry!" a soft voice said as a hand appeared in front of me.

"It's okay." I took the offered hand and stood up. "I'm Ella!" I introduced myself with a smile.

"I'm Bree." She smiled. She was really pretty, a slim, tan girl with long strawberry blonde hair, about the same length as mine, and bright green eyes.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, this place is practically deserted."

"Yeah, a lot of people leave for the summer. Me and my roommates stay though because this place is seriously amazing." Bree explained.

"Oh, well I would love to meet your roommates. Me and my best friend just moved to London, so we don't really know anyone except one of our roommates." And One Direction I added mentally. I didn't think it would be the best idea to blare out to everyone the fact I knew a famous boy band that was huge over here.

"That'd be great. I can check with my roommates and we can hang out later!" she bubbled.

We exchanged numbers and bid each other goodbye, heading back to our dorms.

Meike and Melanie were still sleeping soundly when I got back in the room. Not for long.

I plugged my iPhone into the dock and blasted it at full volume.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, jumping on each of their beds.

"Gahh!" Meike tumbled off her bed in surprise and Melanie shot straight up in surprise.

"There is a lot to do today my loves. So get dressed!" I commanded.

After some reluctance, they followed my instructions sleepily.

"What do we have to do?" Melanie yawned, swiping some lip gloss on.

"First, we have to go pick up my car!" I said, pumped to be back in my car. Though it was probably going to be the most confusing thing driving an American car in Britain… "Then we must prepare ourselves for the party of our lives."

We had to go to some lot the was like an hour away. We took a taxi there and I drove back. It was awkward driving on the opposite side of the road and I got lost a bunch of times before Melanie had the brilliant idea to look up directions on her phone. We made it back to campus around three, after stopping somewhere for lunch, and I parked in the student lot. We then got lost again looking for our dorms.

We finally made it to our dorms, giggling at our stupidity.

"Okay guys, it's time for business!" Meike declared.

The next five hours were spent perfecting ourselves. We painted our nails, precisely did our makeup exactly as we wanted, did our hair perfectly, and chose the best outfits. We spent about an hour picking out our clothes alone. Eventually, we decided to all match and wear our black dresses. I paired mine with red wedges, Melanie wore her hot pink pumps, and Meike wore super cute black strappy heels.

Finally, we were ready to go. The three of us crowded around the full length mirror for a final check.

Meike looked stunning in a loose tunic-like black dress that hung perfectly on her frame. Her blonde hair was in perfect curls and her eyes sparkled, looking extra green.

Melanie looked like a freaking goddess with her body hugging black dress. Her chestnut hair hung in loose waves down her back and her makeup was absolutely perfect. It looked natural but party ready at the same time.

I examined myself. My dress was short and tight, with a plunging neckline and hardly any back at all. My entire back was bare all the way down to my back dimples, then the tight pencil skirt hugged my butt. My hair was pin straight, hanging like a curtain down to my waist, my bangs pulled back into a Snooki bump. My eyes looked big and round, and my cheekbones stood prominent with a light pink blush.

Oh, and we all had covered ourselves in my sparkly body spray. We all smelled delicious and were all shimmery.

"Alright guys, are you ready to go party!" I yelled.

"Yes!" they both yelled back, eyes shining with excitement.

We all headed out to the parking lot, piling in my car. Since I had been there yesterday, I basically knew how to get there, so we drove off into the dimming light. We got there about ten minutes early, and there were already dozens of cars lining the street for as far as we could see.

We found a spot pretty far down the street and I parked. None of us made a move to get out of the car.

"Do you think we look alright?" Meike asked, nervously checking her reflection in the mirrion.

"We look hot." I assured them.

"Do you think there's gonna be alcohol?" Melanie asked timidly. She wasn't afraid of alcohol. Back in Florida we had been to tons of parties and yes, we did drink. I could handle alcohol really well, Melanie on the other hand, was a bit of a lightweight. She went crazy when she was drunk, and it was not a pretty sight. She tried staying away from drinks at a lot of parties, but if it was offered to her, she would take it.

"Probably, they're all of legal. But, you don't have to drink unless you want to." I said calmly.

"Okay." She sighed.

I opened my door and stepped out into the warm evening air. Melanie and Meike followed me and we huddled together on the sidewalk.

"Let's go." I said. I wasn't nervous at all. I was extremely excited, and I knew tonight was going to be amazing. Plus, I had some feelings I needed to start sorting out. I made a vow to myself that I would make tonight amazing and make an effort to talk to Harry and Liam alone.

**Liam's POV**

**Two hours earlier**

I got back to the house after the long run I took to clear my head and get pumped for the party. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair and decided on taking a shower.

I shook the water out of my hair as I stood in front of my closet in my boxers. Normally, I would through on my normal flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, but I wanted to look extra good tonight. This obviously had nothing to do with the fact Ella was coming…

I eventually decided on a plain red button down and black skinnies, matching it with red Nikes. I ruffled my hair so it looked effortlessly messy and sprayed some cologne on. Figuring that was all I could do, I headed down to the living room to wait with the others. Harry and Louis were battling it out on the Wii, so I sat back with the other two and watched.

Around 8:30 they shut the Wii off and started blasting music. We opened the door wide so people could just walk in and waited. People slowly showed up in groups. It was nice seeing our friends, but I kept looking over my shoulder for Ella.

"Hey mate." Harry clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." I said, searching the room yet again.

"Did you know Danielle is here?" he asked cautiously.

"WHAT?" I choked.

"Yeah, apparently Niall invited her…" he muttered.

This was not good at all. I did not want my ex-girlfriend here while I was trying to get with someone new. I know it was me who ended it, but we still had been together for a pretty long time, and feelings don't just disappear. It stung a little to see her. Especially after I found out she was now dating an old friend from college.

"Sorry!" Niall apologized, showing up out of no where.

"Don't worry about it." I said, distracted.

Harry followed my gaze to the door where three girls in black dresses were visible walking up the walkway. Ella was in the front, Melanie and a girl I assumed to be Meike, their new roommate, following right behind. They all looked very nice, but Ella just took my breath away. She looked absolutely perfect. She caught mine and Harry's stare and gave us a flirty wave and smile.

"Damn!" Harry said under his breath.

"Damn." I agreed.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the late upload! A lot of excuses I'm not going to bore you with. I also apologize for the switching of POV. There's more than I would have liked, but I needed to with the way I wanted things to happen. So sorry if it's a tad confusing. Thanks for reading lovelies! xx**

**Ella's POV**

I sent a flirty wave and a smile to where Harry and Liam were standing, looking straight at me. I looked behind me and saw Melanie and Meike nervously walking behind me with their heads down. I touched their arms lightly in reassurance before I went inside.

The house was already pumping with music. The lights were dimmed and there was a multi-colored disco ball flashing from the ceiling. It reminded me of one of my school dances, but better.

With Mel and Meike trailing behind me I headed straight up to the boys.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully.

Niall, who I hadn't noticed standing there because his back was turned, turned to face me and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"ELLA!" he yelled over my head.

"Nice to see you too, Niall." I smiled as I pulled out of his embrace. Melanie forgot her nervousness and hugged Niall after me, introducing him to Meike. I turned away from them to Liam and Harry, who were standing awkwardly in silence.

"Hi!" I smiled, batting my eyelashes at both of them and flipping my long hair over my shoulder before pulling them each into a tight hug. My stomach did somersaults when I wrapped my arms around them, but I ignored them, for now.

"I'm glad you came." Harry said with a smile, his dimples popping out.

"Me too," I said honestly. "You guys really know how to throw a party." I surveyed the room. Groups of people were still showing up, others were crowded together talking and laughing, and the rest were on an area in the huge living room dancing.

"You wanna go meet some people?" Liam asked suddenly, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Sure," I giggled, wrapping an arm around his toned waist.

Harry sent Liam a look, but didn't say anything before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Now, I must warn you, there on some pretty famous people here, so you must be on your best behavior!" Liam instructed, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" I laughed, snapping into a soldier solute.

He walked me around, introducing me to apparent famous people. Half of them I had no idea who they were, the other half I only had heard their names a few times. But I smiled and pretended I knew who they were and was psyched to meet them.

"There's only three more people I think you should meet," Liam insisted as he towed me around by the hand. He kept looking nervously over his shoulder like he was trying to avoid someone, which I find odd, but I didn't say anything. I could just be interpreting something wrong.

He brought me up to a red haired boy, a black haired boy, and a petite girl with short mousy brown hair.

"OH MY GOD!" I exploded, unable to keep my calm. These people, I knew very well.

"You're…Are you…Am I really here right now? Is this real life?" I stuttered, star struck.

They and Liam laughed at my bewildered response. I stared, utterly shocked that I was standing in front of the stars of Harry Potter. I had a bit of an obsession with the whole series. For years, I had had the biggest crush on Daniel Radcliffe. I still do. And he's standing right in front of me.

"This is Ella, guys." Liam introduced me when they stopped laughing. I remembered telling him about my obsession when I was texting him last night. This boy.

"Hi Ella." Daniel smiled, offering me his hand. I ignored it and pulled him into a hug. After years of staring at posters of him in my room, I was going to take this opportunity to touch him. He laughed in kind of a shocked way, but hugged me back. I pulled the other two into a hug as well.

"You're really pretty." Emma complimented me. Oh, my, god! Emma Watson just told me I was pretty!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! It seriously means so much coming from you. I think you're like so gorgeous!" I babbled in excitement.

"Thank you." She smiled, super calm.

Oh my lord, I was talking to the cast of Harry Potter! Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

"Would you mind if I got a picture with you guys? This probably sounds awkward, but I'm a huge fan!" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," Rupert smiled kindly.

"Here," I handed Liam my camera and posed with them, me and Emma in the middle, Rupert and Daniel on the end, our arms around each other's waist.

Liam snapped the picture.

"Now make a silly face!" Emma insisted. We obeyed and Liam took another picture.

We stepped out of each other's arms and I took my camera back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like being the stars of the biggest movie in the history of the universe?" I asked.

"Oh it was absolutely amazing. Nothing can ever compare to it." Rupert said earnestly.

**Liam's POV**

I watched Ella as she talked animatedly to Daniel, Emma, and Rupert. Her face shone with happiness. I was glad I had waited until last to introduce her to them. I could tell she had no idea who half the people I had introduced her to earlier, though she was very sweet about it.

"Well, we need to get going; we have another party to get to." Dan said after about ten minutes.

"Alright," Ella said sounding disappointed. "Well it was so nice to meet you!"

"Yeah it was really nice to meet you too!" Emma said, hugging her quickly. Rupert and Dan hugged her goodbye too.

"She's a keeper," Rupert said, winking at me.

Ella looked down at ground, smiling and blushing. I had no idea what that simple act meant. I would probably sit up half the night analyzing it. I grinned at Rupert and winked back.

"Oh my gosh!" Ella said looking up at me, her eyes wide. "I can't believe I just met them! That was crazy! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It was my pleasure." I smiled. "You're reaction was certainly worth it."

"You should have warned me!" she scolded, slapping me lightly on the arm.

"Oh, but then I would have never seen your reaction, which was pretty priceless." I joked, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards where I spotted Zayn, Niall, Louis, Melanie, and Meike.

"Whoa, you look happy." Melanie said when we reached them.

"Well, I'll tell you later." She said, with a grin.

Meike looked at my arm around Ella's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. I felt her shoulders shrug under my arm, but noticed she was smiling slightly. What did that mean! This girl confused me to no end.

The song changed from a slow Adele song to a Cyclone by Baby Bash and T-Pain, a seriously old song.

"Oh my gosh! It's 'Cyclone'! THIS IS MY SONG!" Ella exploded, grabbing Meike and Melanie by the wrists in a swift movement and heading off to the area where everyone was dancing.

Ella immediately joined the crowd and started grinding to the beat. After a few seconds hesitation Melanie and Meike joined, swaying to the beat. I watched Ella in awe as she completely let the music take her body over.

"Someone's falling hard…" Zayn sang, punching me on the arm.

I nodded. There was no denying it.

As I watched, Harry appeared out of the crowd of people directly behind her. He pressed his body against her back and moved his bother with hers. I glared enviously as they moved together to the pounding base. Harry was turning out to be some serious competition for me.

**Harry's POV**

I watched Ella grab her friends by the arms and drag them over to start dancing. Liam was watching her from across the room. I was a bit mad when he had snatched her away right in the beginning. Looks like I finally had my chance to steal her away.

I pushed through people and walked straight up to Ella. I was behind her, so she didn't see me. I closed the distance between us. I put my hands on her tiny waist and started moving to the beat with her. She tensed slightly, but when she looked back and saw it was me, she gave me a cheeky smile before returning to her dancing.

The song ended and changed to Swagger Jagger. I was almost positive she didn't know it, but she didn't miss a beat, just continued dancing away.

Unfortunately, when that song ended, it changed to a slow song, which wasn't as fun to dance to. She turned around to look up at me, a slight smile on her face.

"Wanna go outside?" I raised my voice over the music.

"I'd love to." She smiled, accepting my hand as I pulled her through the mass of people. She looked over her shoulder at Melanie who just smiled and winked.

We got outside and the cool late night air surrounded us. Nobody else was out here, so we were alone. Finally. I hadn't been able to talk to her in person without the other boys there.

"Whoa, the stars look so pretty without the moon." She said in awe, looking up at the sky. She led me over to the grassy area next to our in-ground pool, and plopped flat on her back, kicking off her shoes. I followed her lead, sprawling down on the soft grass next to her.

"I love the sky at night. It's almost unreal. Like little sparkles all over the place." She whispered, as if not to disturb the stars. She raised her arm in front of her and started tracing patterns out of them.

"I like it when there's a full moon. It makes everything look so real." I whispered back.

She nodded. "I like the moon too. It makes me feel so close to everybody in the world. Cause there's only one moon, you know. I look at the exact same moon everyone else on the planet does, just at a different time each day. I don't know, I just think it's so cool."

I turned my head to look at her, extremely fascinated. I had never met anyone who thought like that. She was just mesmerizing.

She turned her head and met my stare.

"What?" she asked, scrunching her nose in a confused way, which made her look irresistible.

"You're just not like any other girl I had ever met." Shit, I hadn't wanted to say that.

"I hope that's a good thing!" she smirked.

"It is." I assured her.

We returned to casual talking after that, which was good for me because I didn't want to blurt any other stupid things out.

"Ready to go back in?" I asked after a while. I could have stayed out her for hours talking to her, but it had been about 45 minutes, so we should probably go back in.

"I guess." She said somewhat reluctantly.

I stood and brushed the dirt off my pants before offering her a hand to help her up. I yanked her off the ground in a quick movement so she was momentarily off the ground.

"Whoa!" she gasped, when her feet hit the floor. She stumbled, not expecting the impact, and fell onto my chest.

"Careful there, clumsy." I teased, putting a hand on her waist to steady her. Just then two girls came out of the house, laughing. I turned to see Danielle and Cher Lloyd emerging from the house. Hmmm… I bet Liam hadn't done the honor of introducing Ella to his ex-girlfriend. I would certainly do it for him. Grinning evilly, I pulled Ella over to them.

**Ella's POV**

Harry walked over to the two girls who had just came out of the house, towing me behind him.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them.

"Hi Harry." They synchronized. I surveyed them. One was a dark girl with medium length hair of perfect corkscrew curls. The other was a gorgeous thin girl with dark hair and big eyes.

"Ella this is Danielle," he pointed to the curly haired girl, "And Cher." He pointed to the other girl. "Girls, this is Ella."

"Hi, Danielle. Hi Cher." I gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello Ella." Cher said sweetly.

"Danielle is Liam's ex." Harry blurted randomly.

"Uhhh…" I mumbled, not knowing what to say. Danielle sent a look to Harry, but ignored the comment.

"It's nice to meet you." Danielle said kindly. "I like your dress."

"Thank you! I like your hair." I always wanted curls like that.

"Thanks!" she smiled warmly at me.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I really should find my best friend and my roommate. I hope to see your girls again sometime!" I waved to them as I pulled Harry into the house. I looked up at Harry. He looked a little disappointed, though I'm not sure why.

Most of the people had left, but there were still a good twenty or so people there. We found the other boys along with my girls, all lounging on the floor. I plopped down between Melanie and Louis.

"Well look who's turned up." Melanie joked.

"Oh shush."

I pulled my phone out and opened the camera.

"Smile!" I demanded. Louis and Mel obeyed, pressing their faces to mine and beaming.

"I want a picture!" Niall said. Soon enough we were all crowding around my phone, cramming ourselves together so we could fit in the small box.

"Let me get a picture with the boys!" I said. I stood up and the boys followed suit, standing on either side of me and posing. We took a picture of all of us smiling, then a silly one of us making ridiculous poses and stupid faces.

I looked at the time. It was nearly 4 in the morning.

"We should probably head out." I said, disappointed.

We all hugged goodbye, I held onto Liam and Harry a bit longer than the others. I promised to text them all, and headed out. I couldn't wait to get back to tell Melanie and Meike everything that had happened and hear their stories. Plus spending time with Liam and Harry tonight had helped me sort my feelings out, which I knew Melanie would want to know about immediately.

London was just looking better with everyday I was here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ella's POV**

We got back to the dorm and crashed into our room. I slipped my dress over my head and put on a loose t-shirt, way too tired to look for anything else. I crawled onto my bed and waited for Melanie and Meike to finish changing.

They came straight over to my bed and plopped down.

"Tell us everything." Melanie commanded.

I started at the beginning, and recollected all the night's events. Just thinking back to them brought a smile to my face.

"Awuh you star gazed with Harry!" Meike gushed.

I smiled. "It was great."

"And Liam introduced you to the cast of HP, cause he knew you love them. That's so sweet!" Melanie added.

"He's amazing." I said truthfully.

"So did you perhaps sort out your feelings?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I did actually." I admitted.

"Tell!" Melanie and Meike insisted simultaneously.

"Well, after I spent time with both of them, I realized that the one I like more is…" my phone starting ringing, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ella." Liam's voice came through my speaker. A huge smile broke across my face as butterflies assaulted my stomach.

"It's Liam! She likes Liam!" Meike giggled to Melanie.

Melanie laughed. "I knew it."

"Shush!" I muttered to them.

"Ella?" Liam asked.

"Sorry, I'm here, what's up?" I sent a silencing look at Meike and Melanie.

"Well, when we were cleaning up we found your camera, you must have left it here." He said.

"Oh shoot, I guess I did! I can come get it now…" I offered.

"No, it's alright, you can just come pick it up tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know I had it so you didn't start to worry."

"Alright. Well thanks. I'm sure it will be safe in your hands." Meike and Melanie chorused in "ooooh's" and collapsed into giggles, taking my comment in a completely different way than I had meant it.

"Oh, it will." Liam assured me, his voice sounding slightly deeper, causing Melanie and Meike's giggles to deepen.

"I'll text you tomorrow about picking it up." I said, raising my voice over their laughter.

"Alrighty. Goodnight Ella." Liam said in an adorable sleepy voice.

"Goodnight Liam, sweet dreams." I sang. I hung up the phone, still smiling.

"Awuh!" Meike crooned.

"'I'm sure it'll be safe in your arms!' Yeah more like you'll be safe and happy in his arms!" Melanie teased. I smacked her on the back of the head.

"Are you going to deny it…?" Melanie challenged.

"No…"

"So than it's okay to tease you." She said triumphantly, sliding off the bed.

Meike laughed. "I'll try to go easy on you." She said sweetly, before hopping of the bed and heading to her own.

"You guys are terrible." I said, though I was smiling.

"Love you too!" Melanie joked as she shut off the light. I slid under the covers and was asleep almost instantly.

I was sitting in the grass next to Liam, our feet dangling into his pool as the bright sun shone over our heads.

"I'm really glad you left your camera here," he flirted.

"Me too." I giggled.

We sat in silence for a bit, before Liam suddenly hopped off the ground and into the water. I gasped as a huge wave of water splashed over me. His head surfaced.

"You look entirely too dry. That just won't do." Liam said with a mischievous grin. Before I could respond he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the cool water. He started swimming in the opposite direction. I paddled after him.

"You're dead Payne!" I yelled after him. He reached the edge of the pool and hopped out quickly running away. For a second, I watched in awe at his gorgeousness, than took off after him. After a couple minutes of chasing him, a caught up to him and pounced on his back. He fell, and we tumbled to the ground together.

I was lying on top of his chest, which I was more than aware, was bare.

"I win!" I said victoriously. "What's my prize."

Instead of answer, he just tilted his head forward, closing the small distance between our faces. Our lips brushed together slightly. "Ella," he whispered. "Liam." I murmured back.

"ELLA ELLA ELLA ELLA ELLA ELLA!" Melanie yelled, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Damn, it was a dream." I rubbed my eyes.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Meike asked. "Liam Liam Liam!" she imitated me in a dreamy voice.

"That's so not what I sound like!" I defended. I got up and walked across the room to my closet.

"Can we go swimming today?" Melanie asked hopefully, holding up her cute sparkly white bikini from Victoria's Secret.

"Yeah! I've wanted to break this baby in for so long!" I grabbed my bikini that was identical to hers besides the fact that is was baby blue.

"Swimming!" Meike shouted gleefully, running into her own closet and searching through her clothes before she found a cute purple string bikini.

"Can we get my camera first?" I asked.

"Sure." The agreed easily. We put on our bikinis. I through a pair of jean shorts on but didn't bother putting a shirt on. Summer was the only time it was acceptable to walk around with just a bikini top on; I was going to take advantage of that fact. Melanie and Meike thought I should put at least a crop top on like them because I might get some stares, but I let it go. I didn't really care what others thought of me. And I found that was a good thing to go on.

We headed into the parking lot and piled in my car. I let Melanie drive and sat in the passenger seat, searching through the radio stations. I had texted Liam earlier and he said it was fine to pick up my camera now.

We parked and headed up the door. I knocked, no not normal knocking, I don't do normal when it comes to knocking on doors. I pick a beat that's approximately 10 seconds long, and that's how I knock. Like drumming, but on a door. Just another awkward thing about me.

"I'll get it!" I heard Louis yell from inside.

"No, I got it!" Harry shouted.

We heard the thundering of footsteps and then the door flung open to reveal Harry and Louis shoving each other out of the way.

"Hello!" They said causally.

"Hi guys, I just need to pick up my camera and then we're going swimming."

"Oh, that's why you're wearing that. I just assumed you weren't feeling the whole shirt thing today. I wasn't." Louis joked as he gestured to his bare chest.

"Actually, you're right. I don't like shirts much." I said with a teasing grin.

"How are you gorgeous ladies this morning?" Harry asked charmingly.

"Absolutely wonderful." Mel answered.

"Come in ladies, come in." Louis invited with a wave of his hand. I looked back to my girls, they shrugged, so I followed Louis and Harry into the house. The furniture had all been returned to its place in the living room. Two of the couches were currently occupied by Niall and Zayn lounging across them.

"Hi!" I said loudly, crashing down on Niall.

"Ouch! You hurt me." he complained.

"I have food." I taunted, pulling out the bag of gummy bears from my purse. I had an obsession with gummy bears, so there was always a new pack in my purse.

"And I'm better!" he said happily, jacking my bag and ripping it open.

"Where's Liam?" Meike asked.

"Still sleeping. That lazy bum." Niall said through a mouthful of my gummies.

"Where's his room, I'll wake him up." I smiled wickedly.

"Straight up the steps, second door on the right." Zayn supplied, his arm around Melanie's shoulder from where they were crammed together on the couch.

"BRB." I giggled. I followed Zayn's directions and opened the door slowly. Sure enough, Liam was sprawled across his bed, completely passed out. I went and kneeled next to his head.

"Liaaaaaaam!" I whispered. He groaned and rolled over.

"Liam! It's Ella!" I said loudly.

"Not funny, Harry." He mumbled.

"Liiiiiiiiam! I want my camera back. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I stood on his bed and started jumping up and down.

He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He stared, shocked, at the sight of me jumping on his bed without a top on. It must have seemed pretty crazy early in the morning.

I fell down to my knees next to him.

"Good morning sunshine!" I beamed.

"Morning," he said weakly, in a deep scratchy morning voice. Ah, melting.

"Get up! It's so nice out today!"

"No!" he yanked the covers up over his head.

"Liam! Please, for me?" I pleaded. I moved over the so I was laying across him.

He threw the cover off his head, and locked eyes with me. Our faces were literally inches apart. The butterflies I had in my stomach already transformed to elephants, stampeding around. I held my breath, not sure what to do or say, frozen where I was.

"And why should I get up?" Liam whispered, in a flirty way, but it felt extremely intense to me.

"So you can hang out with me." I whispered back, bringing my voice up at the end like a question.

"And what would we do?" Liam asked in his husky morning voice. I took a deep breath, steadying myself before I answered.

"There's a couple of things I can think of…" I smiled seductively. Well, as seductively as I could with the elephants partying it up in my stomach.

"Like what?" he grinned suggestively.

Oh my gosh! Should I kiss him, like in my dream? We were almost in the exact same position as we were… Maybe my dream was like a premonition. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe it was a sign. Before I could over think and talk myself out of it I closed the few inches between our heads and kissed him. One, short, quick kiss.

"Something like that." I smiled, looking down at his shocked face. I tried to control my breathing as I exploded into a happy dance in my head.

"Like what? Sorry, could you show me again?" he asked quickly.

I didn't hesitate at all this time. My lips connected with his. Liam pulled his arms out from under the covers and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. I pulled back suddenly and smirked down at him, biting my bottom lip.

"You little tease!" he gasped.

I giggled and continued to taunt him. "Are you going to get up then?"

"Absolutely." He insisted He pulled my head back to his, but only close enough so our lips brushed against one another.

"Hey Ella, can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked, sounding formal.

"I would love to." I giggled. With that I returned my lips to his. Not ten seconds later, the door banged open.

"Ella did you fall asleep with…. Oh whoopsies." Zayn quickly turn walking out of the door he had just entered.

I sat back. Liam pouted, looking absolutely adorable.

"Come come." I hopped off the bed and offered him a hand. He accepted it and sprang up. My eyes roamed over the sight that was Liam Payne, shirtless.

"Let's go." He said, throwing me over his shoulder before I could react.

"Liam!" I gasped as he raced through the hallway and down the steps. "Oh my gosh! Let me down! Liiiiiiam! Don't drop me, please!" I managed to choke out through laughter.

"I will never drop you." He said confidently. We reached the living room and he dropped me down on the only empty chair. "See, I didn't drop you." Then, as the others stared at us, he placed a quick peck on my lips, and swaggered into the kitchen casually.

I looked around the room at all of their hilarious expressions. Mel and Meike looked shocked, but happy. Louis looked confused. Harry looked angry and disappointed. And Zayn and Niall looked just surprised.

"Sup guys?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You have some 'splaining to do missy!" Melanie said.

"I'll explain. Later. When you're helping me get ready for my date!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but being excited.

Niall, Zayn, Melanie and Meike cheered, while Harry and Louis sat there silently.

A little bit after that Liam gave me back my camera and us girls left. But before I left I called a goodbye to Harry. He responded with a mumble 'bye, not meeting my eyes. I was almost out the door when Louis blocked my path. He yanked my feet off the ground and pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, my hair blocking anyone from seeing his lips moving. "I have to talk to you about something then, so text me." He dropped me and waved goodbye. Hmmm… wondered what that was about.

We drove back to campus and headed straight to our dorm. Screw the pool, I had a date to get ready for!

**Next chapter: How will the boys react, especially Harry, once the girls leave? What does Louis need to tell Ella? Is he worried for his best friend Harry, or wanting some Ella for himself? What happens on the date with Ella and Liam? Where do they go, what do they do, what does Ella wear, and most importantly, **_**who decides to show up?**_** Find out, next chapter. (; **

**Do you guys like that ^ or no? Let me know! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Liam's POV**

I watched Ella, Melanie, and Meike prance back to Ella's white Mustang. The top was down and blew all their hair back from their face as they drove away, laughing and talking excitedly. I watched the car round the corner and disappear, still in shock at the events from today. Shaking my head in disbelief I walked back into the living room where the boys were and plopped down on the couch. The boys were staring at me. Zayn and Niall in shock, and Harry and Louis in a slightly accusingly way.

"What?" I asked like I had no idea what their stares were caused by.

"Well," Niall coughed. "Look at the little lover boy over there." He grinned. The one thing I loved about Niall was he was super supportive for all of us.

"Yeah, let's look at him." Louis said. Normally, he would be joking around and embarrassing me to no end; but now he wasn't giving off his normal, happy, joking mood.

An awkward silence followed, nobody knowing what to say. I ran a hand through my messy hair, nervous. I didn't want them to be mad, and I knew for a fact Harry was starting to have really serious feelings for Ella, so he might be really upset.

"I can't believe you." Harry finally broke the silence, his voice rough with agitation. He suddenly hopped up from the couch and stormed upstairs. Louis gave me a disapproving glare before following Harry upstairs.

What had I done? It wasn't my fault Ella had fallen for me instead of Harry. But still, I felt bad. Harry was one of my best mates. He was practically my brother, and we had vowed from the beginning we wouldn't let anything come between us. Was Ella coming between us? No, that's not possible. Harry was just upset; he would get over it soon. Right?

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Zayn assured me, patting my head reassuringly. I trusted his words as I set upstairs so get ready for my first date with Ella.

**Louis' POV**

I approached Harry's closed door and knocked.

"What?" his uneven voice floated through the door.

"It's me, can I come in?" I tried sounding calming and reassuring. Harry and I had always been closest out of all of us, so I knew as much as he didn't want to talk about it, he needed to. Harry wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

I heard his footsteps across the carpet and the door flung open. He went back to his bed and flopped down, burying his head in the covers.

"Listen, I know you're a bit upset…" I started but he cut me off.

"A bit?" he scoffed, lifting his head. His eyes were full of sadness and anger and had a shine to them like he was on the verge of tears. He really must be falling for her hard.

"You really liked her?"

He nodded sadly. "Like," he corrected to the present tense. "I'm not going to stop just because she and Liam are going on a date. It might just be a fling, and I still have a chance." He looked up sadly at me, waiting for an affirmation to his hopes.

"It might be…" I said, but there wasn't a lot of sureness in my voice. I really didn't know and I didn't want to give the boy false hope.

"It was just like…" he sighed, looking away from me and staring into the distance. "I don't know. Last night I really thought we had a connection. It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before. I guess she didn't feel the same way."

He was staring gloomily out the window. I plopped down on the bed next to him and clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Listen mate. I know you're upset now, but you're right, it could be just a fling. Don't give up. But don't try too hard. Just try being her friend for right now. I think that's really all you can do for right now." I felt bad because my advice was so lame, but it was the best I had.

"You know what's funny? I have millions of girls who would kill to be my girlfriend, but I can't get the one girl I really want." He groaned in agitation and threw a pillow over his head.

I probably wasn't going to get anything else out of him now, so I patted him once more on the back and got up. "Keep your head up, mate. You're Harry fucking Styles." I said as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

**Harry's POV**

Louis shut the door behind him and a heard the soft click as it sealed shut. I was confused and angry and betrayed and upset. I was confused because, as amazing and beautiful as Ella was, I couldn't understand why I was falling for her so fast and so hard. I normally took a long time to start having feelings for a girl, so I couldn't understand why Ella was so different. I was angry at Liam for stealing her away, and betrayed that he would do that in the first place. I was upset because, even if I tried to fight it and I couldn't understand it, the fact was I had fallen for her, and she wasn't there to catch me. I'd just crashed hard.

My jumbled emotions swam through my mind, causing a headache to develop. The only other time I had had so many emotions completely taking me over was when my 'relationship' with Caroline had ended. I let the sour memory take over my mind, distracting me at least for a little.

It had been around the middle of January. Things were a little shaky with us for many reasons. The threatening fans making jokes about our relationship, the disapproval of friends and family who didn't like the age difference, and the fact that my tour and her work schedule hardly left us anytime to be together. We were denying rumors about being together, but everyone knew.

Eventually, we stopped denying the rumors and started dodging them, ignoring them completely or answering the bare minimum. Then Caroline had done an interview and said something about me being just a 'fling' and us 'having no future'. Hurt and angry when I heard about it, I confronted her about it. She didn't deny it and said what she said was the truth. Basically, she told me I was just there for her entertainment, though those exact words never left her mouth. I ended it, there and then, and headed off to America a few days later. I made sure I got word out that it had ended, but didn't say why, just that the decision was mutual. I knew if I let the fans know exactly what happened they would go berserk, and even though I was extremely mad and upset with her, I didn't want her hurt. I still cared about her.

I was an emotional wreck for a while, though I never let anyone know it, or tried not to. Even the super hot American girls couldn't cheer me up in the beginning. But one day, I just got over it. And that was that.

But even with that relationship, the emotions were never really as strong as I felt with Ella now, and I had only just met Ella a few days ago. I didn't understand. And I was still falling yet. I had crashed, but bruised and sore, I continued falling, and I didn't think there was any way to stop that.

**Ella's POV**

I grabbed Melanie and Meike by the hands and yanked them forward as we ran, forcing them to go faster. We were crossing the campus to our dorm. I needed to get ready for my date. Even though I still had four hours until six, when he told me he would pick me up.

I took a long shower, letting the hot water calm my nerves. When I got back to our room, I found Melanie and Meike in my closet, throwing clothes around.

"Looking for something?" I asked, catching a white tank top Melanie had thrown over her head.

"Yes, we are." Meike answered. "We need to find you the perfect outfit for your first date with Liam!" she held a shirt out in front of me, but shook her head and threw it on the floor.

"You guys are cleaning this up, I hope you know." They nodded, not looking up from the articles of clothing they were examining.

Eventually they decided on a tight black micro mini, with a white cami tucked into it, and a hot pink lace top over it. Then they went through all of our shoes. The best thing about all of us was we wore the same size in clothes and shoes, so we could share our wardrobe. They paired their carefully selected outfit with a pair of Melanie's strappy black and hot pink summer wedges. Somehow, they had found a perfect match for the outfit.

"Alright!" Melanie clapped her hands together in front of her once I had put on the clothes. "Time for hair and makeup." Though I insisted many times I was very capable of getting ready myself, they wouldn't hear it. I think they were having a lot of fun with this.

Melanie shoved me into my spinny desk chair while Meike grabbed curling irons, straighteners, brushes, and all of mine her and Melanie's makeup. They immediately went to work on my while music blasted in the background.

At 5:45, they finally put down their brushes and lip glosses, and deemed me ready of a first date with Liam. I checked myself out in the mirror. The outfit was really cute, and super flattering to my tiny hour glass figure, plus the wedges were six inches, making me taller. Even so, I would be nowhere close to Liam's height. Without heels, he was exactly a foot taller than me. My eyes were sparkly and smoldering thanks to Melanie's perfect makeup job, and my lips were full and pink. Meike had done my hair to perfection. She had pulled the top half back into a ponytail, and curling the ends. Loose corkscrews fell down my back. I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

"You're gonna knock Liam off his feet." Melanie smiled.

"Thanks so much guys! You made me look amazing!" I enveloped both of them in a bear hug. They laughed and squeezed me back tightly.

I waited anxiously for Liam's text. He said he was going to text me when he was here, and I should meet him in the parking lot. Even though it was summer, and the place was practically deserted, he didn't want to risk being spotted by fans. That's what he told me anyway. I still had no idea how huge of a deal One Direction really was, but judging by their video views, quite big.

At six exactly my phone lit up with Liam's name. I jumped up excitedly and tugged at my skirt, making sure I looked perfect.

"Wait!" Melanie demanded. She rummaged around on her desk and pulled out a bottle of Sweet Pea body spray from Bath and Body works. It was my absolute favorite scent in the world. She spritzed me multiple times, until my scent was strong and lingered in the air behind me. "Okay, you're ready." She smiled.

Melanie and Meike walked me down to the parking lot as they eagerly anticipated everything that was going to happen. I saw Liam leaning against the side of a black car, looking adorable in dark wash jeans and a tight fitting purple shirt. He smiled when he saw me, his brown puppy dog eyes lighting up. I smiled back at him as butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Hi lovely." He greeted when I reached him, pulling me into a tight hug. "You look beautiful."

I blushed as I pulled out of the hug. "You look pretty fine yourself." I flirted.

"Hello Melanie. Hello Meike." Liam greeted them, as they were still standing awkwardly a short distance away.

"Hi Liam." They synchronized.

"See you guys later!" I waved, stepping through the door of the car Liam had just opened for me. What a cutie.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he sped off through the streets of London.

"It's a surprise." He said mysteriously.

I pouted.

"Hey, don't give me that look! You'll love it, I promise." he looked away from the road long enough for a wink and smile at me.

"Can I try to guess?"

"Nope!" he popped the p. "I want you to be surprised!"

I pouted again and spent the rest of the fifteen minute ride trying to get him to give me some sort of hint.

He pulled up to a cute little meadow, little trees and colorful flowers dotting the perfect green landscape. In the center of the grass a blanket was set up with a full out picnic. It was so cute; the perfect first date. I'm glad he surprised me.

"Oh my gosh! That's adorable!" I said excitedly, hopping out of the car.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, reaching for my hand and pulling me along with him to the red blanket.

We sat down and started to eat sandwiches, chips, and other cute picnic food. We laughed and talked, seriously getting to know each other. As the sun started its retreat down the sky, Liam brought out a soccer ball, and we started to play. Even though I wasn't on my school's soccer team, I was still kick ass at it because James was a natural born star on the soccer field and I helped him out all the time.

When the sun had completely disappeared behind the trees and the first stars were twinkling brightly in the sky, Liam accepted defeat and we headed back to his car.

"I should have bet you something I would win." I teased, poking his sides as he drove.

"Please, I was just tired, I'll beat you another time!" he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure." I giggled. We stopped at a little ice cream place on the way back. I ordered a bowl of mint chocolate chip with extra whip cream and sprinkles, and Liam ordered a huge bowl of chocolate. We sat down at a table for two in the back and started enjoying the cold deliciousness. The bell on the door jingled, signaling someone had come in. Liam stared at shock at whoever had entered. Curious, I followed his stare. Standing in the doorway was Harry and Louis, along with Danielle, the sweet girl I had met last night and apparently the ex girlfriend of Liam's, her arm around the waist of a tall muscular man I didn't know.

_**A/N Sorry I didn't update over the weekend! I had planned on it, but I ended up spending the entire weekend with a friend. So my apologies. Let me know in a review what you want to be said in the next chapter, cause I'm planning on it being pretty heated. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Liam's POV**

I stared, shocked, at the four people standing in the doorway of the ice cream place Ella and I were at. Harry spotted us sitting at the table in the back. He smirked at us, and without a second's hesitation, swaggered right up to our table. Louis flanked him, and Danielle and her new boyfriend trailed behind, looking a little more than confused. Harry and Louis pulled four chairs up to our table and plopped down. Harry looked at Danielle and nodded, signaling her to do the same.

Utterly shocked, Ella and I stared in silence as all this happened. Harry was first to break the quiet.

"So how was your date guys?" he asked, smirking right at me.

"Wouldn't know, it's not over yet." My voice was icy razors I spat through my clenched teeth.

"Uhm, not to be rude guys, but what are you doing here?" Ella asked. She was so sweet about it too.

Louis took the liberty of answering. "Well, we were hanging out with Danielle and her new boyfriend, Corey, when I just had a craving for ice cream, so we decided to come here." Out of all the ice cream places in London, I found it very hard to believe that they just happened to come to the same place. They had probably asked Zayn or Niall, who knew where I was planning on going. Danielle shot Louis a look that clearly said 'that is so not what happened', to which he returned with a 'just go with it' look.

"Not to be rude," I started in a tight voice, trying to keep calm. "But, as our date isn't over yet, would you mind, uh, leaving?"

"Come on, we just want to join the fun." Harry said with an innocent smile.

Ella looked from me to Harry in confusion. She shrugged and placed her small tiny, warm hand on top of mine. "It's okay Liam. They can stay if they really want to." She said with a small smile, but disappointment was clear in her eyes.

"Thanks Ella!" Harry said cheerfully, leaning back carelessly in his chair. I was more than tempted to kick the legs so he fell over. "So Danielle, how are you and Corey doing?" he asked, a wicked glint in his green eyes.

"Uhm we're doing pretty good, thanks…" she said awkwardly, looking at me and Ella apologetically.

"So, Danielle, tell me again why you and Liam broke up." Harry requested.

"Uhh, I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom." Ella got up and flounced over to the ladies room.

"I have to go too." Danielle stood and followed her.

Once the door swung shut I turned to Harry and Louis.

"What the hell?" I spat angrily.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked in mock concern.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go to the bathroom too…" Corey said awkwardly, rushing away from the table.

"Are you being serious right now? Why would you come here with Danielle and her boyfriend on my first date with Ella?" I clenched my fists together, trying to control myself.

"We told you, we wanted to join in the fun." Harry said. Louis kept silent, looking as if he were regretting coming along.

"Why would you try to ruin my relationship that hasn't even started yet? I seem to recall us making a pact to never let a girl come between us."

"Because I truly believe that Ella and I belong together, so I'm going to fight for her." Harry answered confidently.

"Well, I'm not giving her up." I said.

"We'll see about that." Harry said with a smirk.

**Ella's POV**

I pushed through the door and headed to the sinks, running a hand through my hand through my hair. What was even going on right now? Harry was being a total jerk, and it so wasn't like him. Even though he was being a total douche right now, I still had little butterflies in my stomach. As much as I liked Liam, I had to admit to myself that I had some feelings for Harry, and that was bad, obviously.

The door swung open and Danielle swished in, her curly brown hair bouncing.

"Ella, I am so sorry. I had no idea this is what Harry was planning. He had just said he wanted to hang out with me, and that I could bring Corey. I feel so bad! I didn't know." Danielle gushed.

"Don't worry about it." I said weakly. "I'm just kind of confused with the whole lot of things right now."

"Aw," Danielle enveloped me in a hug. "I know you don't know me really well, but I'll listen if you need me to. I know the boys very well."

She seemed so genuine and concerned, I couldn't help but telling her. "I like Liam. A lot. I really do. I know I just met him a few days ago, but I already have a lot of feelings for him. But at the same time, I like Harry too. Not as much as Liam, but there's still something there. I'm worried I may have rushed things and not given myself enough time to really sort out my feelings. And now Harry showing up has just made me more confused."

"Oh honey." Danielle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "So, I know it may seem like things are going really fast, but in reality, with those boys, you kind of have to. They have crazy lives and you have to just go with it. Take it from someone who dated Liam; he's absolutely amazing. He's a really great boyfriend. We broke up because we just fell apart, mostly due to the fact that we never saw each other. And Harry, he's a real sweetheart. He's very romantic and one of the most hilarious people I have ever met. And as for him showing up and crashing your date, that's not like him at all. It just means that he really likes you. So, I think you should just take things slow for now. With both of them. See what happens."

"Thanks Danielle!" I smiled warmly at her.

"No worries love, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here." We exchanged phone numbers, and I promised to call if I ever thought I needed her. I fixed my lip gloss, and together we headed out back to the table. Liam and Harry were glaring at each other, while Louis sat awkwardly between them.

"Ella!" Liam smiled at me, breaking his glare with Harry.

"Hi Ella, have a nice trip to the bathroom?" Harry asked, grinning up at me, his dimples coming into full relief.

"Yes, I did, it was lovely. But if you don't mind, I think Liam and me are going to get going." I looked meaningfully at Liam. Danielle sent me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Sounds perfect to me." Liam said, standing up and grasping my hand. We walked out into the cool night air, leaving Harry staring dumbfounded at us. I felt a little bad, I hadn't wanted to leave Harry. I wanted to spend time with him too, but I really felt leaving with Liam was what was best. We hopped into his car and he started the drive back to campus.

We reached the parking lot and got out.

"I'm sorry our date kind of got cut short," Liam mumbled.

I jumped up on the hood of the car and leaned back, looking up at the shimmering stars. I patted the area next to me.

"It isn't your fault, darling. Our date doesn't have to be over yet."

Liam climbed onto the car next to me. I cuddled into his warm body, his arms winding around me.

"So do you wanna play the question game?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, and I could hear the smile on his face.

"What was your first girlfriend like?"

"I don't even remember. It was so long ago." He laughed.

"Wow, what a lame answer!" I giggled, poking him in the ribs.

"Oh shush. Now it's my turn. What was your first kiss like?"

I remember back to the sunny day in sixth grade. "It was with a boy called Thomas. I had been a serious dork in elementary school, but once I hit middle school, joined the cheer squad, and hit puberty, the boys finally started paying attention to me. Thomas was my first boyfriend and he had many girlfriends before me, so I was quite awkward, if you can imagine. Anyways, he pulled me behind a tree after school and just kissed me. It was weird, and he tasted really nasty. I broke up with him the next day." I laughed at the memory.

For the next forty-five minutes Liam and I played the question game, asking prying questions, but laughing and joking around. It was very fun. I slid off the hood and onto the sidewalk.

"I should probably get back to my dorm. Melanie and Meike are probably dying of anticipation, waiting for me to tell them all the details of tonight."

Liam looked slightly disappointed, but nodded understandingly, and jumped off the car.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight." I said honestly, beaming happily up at him, the incident with Harry _almost _forgotten.

"Me too. I'm glad we did this." Liam grinned back at me. We were already practically in each others' arms, so I closed the little bit of distance and leaned on my toes, kissing him softly.

"Goodnight Liam." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him close to me, basking in his delicious scent.

"Night Ella." He murmured back.

I glided all the way back to my room, smiling like an idiot the whole way.

_**This note is much needed so please read. I am starting a new fanfiction. It should be on tomorrow, if not tonight. It is in no way related to this one, besides the fact it's about 1D. I also apologize for the short chapter, it was a long day but I wanted to make sure I updated something. The next chapter WILL be much longer and have a lot more happen. Sorry if it was kind of anticlimactic, I wanted to have this happen because I got an idea for later events in the story involving Danielle.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. So I just wanted to let you know that I started a new Fanfiction. It's another One Direction one, of course. It's called Stole My Heart. If you haven't already, please check it out in a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! xx**

**Ella's POV **

I reached the door of my room and walked through. Without saying a word to Melanie or Meike, who were on the floor playing monopoly while The Notebook flashed across the screen, I walked to our fridge, grabbed a pop tart, poured myself a glass of milk, and then sat cross legged on the floor next to Melanie. I bit a chunk out of the pop tart and washed it down with milk. Melanie and Meike looked at me expectantly. I just smiled back at them, enjoying making them wait.

"Well?" Melanie finally exploded, after about two minutes of silence.

"Alright! So let me tell you how it was amazing, then bad and confusing, then amazing and magical again." I grinned at my confusing statement. They stared at me with question mark faces.

"Explain!" Meike ordered.

I went over the events of the date. When I was finished I watched their faces in amusement. They seemed to not be able to decide which emotion to feel, their faces flickering between emotions.

"So, does that mean…?" Melanie trailed off, not know what to finish the sentence with.

"I don't know what it means!" I burst. "I had an amazing time with Liam. It was magical, and probably one of the best dates I've ever had. The thing is, I haven't given Harry a chance, yet. I think I may have rushed things."

"Harry just crashed your date though." Meike countered.

"Yeah, he did. But even though he was crashing my first date with Liam, and it really pissed me off, I still got butterflies when I saw him. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going to happen when I see them together again." I sighed.

"Well, you're going to find that out sooner than you think…" Melanie mumbled.

"What?" I froze, pop tart halfway to my mouth.

"Well, uhm, Zayn asked me if we wanted to come over for a pool party on Friday, and I told him yes, and err, I don't want to back out now. I kinda said we would all be there." She looked at me sheepishly. My first thought was wondering how many parties they actually had, my second thought was panic.

"That's four days away…" I didn't know if I would be ready for that in four days. My feelings were a jumbled mess.

"Well, five if you count today." Melanie said uneasily.

"But I mean, it could be good. You could realize which one you like more." Meike quickly defended.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think I want to realize yet."

"What!" they both stared at me with wide confused eyes.

"I don't know!" I groaned.

"But why would Harry bring Danielle and her new boyfriend? That's what I want to understand." Melanie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure. Danielle's really sweet, and from what I understand she and Liam just fell out. Maybe Liam was really upset about it and Harry thought he would completely flip when she showed up and that would turn me off?"

"Well, crashing my date would kind of turn me off." Melanie muttered.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either." I laid back and let out a huff of air. Maybe there was something I was missing.

**Liam's POV**

I drove back to the house, my hands clenched around the steering wheel. Yes, the date had been amazing and Ella was just perfect, I was so pissed at Harry, words could not describe. He completely crashed my date, with my ex-girlfriend. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. He's lucky Ella was so cool about everything.

I slammed through the door and banged in the living room, searching for Harry.

"Hey mate." Niall greeted me with a smile. A smile that vanished the second he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Where's Harry?"

"Dunno. He left a bit ago. Are you okay?"

"Did you tell Harry where me and Ella were going tonight?" I asked, anger bubbling up. I wasn't mad at Niall, and I felt bad about getting mad, but I couldn't help it. My fury was boiling over.

"Yeah… He asked me so I told him. Why?"

"Because him and Louis just happened to show up with Danielle and Corey." I spat.

"What?" Niall gasped. Zayn's head popped up off the sofa.

I quickly explained what happened, annoyance lacing every word.

"What the hell?" Zayn looked confused when I finished my story.

"Harry did this to you?" Niall confirmed. "Harry Styles?"

"What about me?" Harry's deep voice drifted through the hall. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exploded as he appeared in the doorway.

"I think we went over this…" he sneered, starting to turn away.

"Uhm, no we didn't. I want to know exactly what went through your mind when you came up with your idiotic plan."

"What went through my mind was I was trying to think of anything I could to win Ella."

"She isn't a prize, first of all. Second, you ruined both your chance by doing that. She probably thinks you're a real prick."

"You don't know that." He muttered.

"Uhm, did you see her face? And why did you bring Danielle? What could did that do!"

"I thought maybe you would get mad, freak out, and Ella would totally not want to be with such a maniac. Or, you would storm out, leaving Ella to me."

"Why would you do that?" I asked in disbelief. "You knew how hard it was for me to finally get over Danielle."

"All's fair in love and war." He sang.

I glared at him, he glared right back.

"She probably won't want to see either of us again, thanks to you." I said through clenched teeth, not breaking the glare.

"Actually," Zayn piped. "She, Melanie, and Meike are coming over Friday for our pool party."

"What?" Harry and I both gasped.

"Uh, yeah. Well I didn't know about this uhm, issue, when I invited them…"

"Well, I personally can't wait to see how that goes." Harry said cockily.

"Same here."

"Game on, Payne." Harry said. Unlike earlier in the week, he wasn't playing around now, he was serious.

"Please, Styles, I've already won." I said fiercely, storming up to my bedroom.

Laying on my bed, I stared at my phone, debating whether I should text Ella or not. Eventually nerves got the best of me, and I threw my phone on the floor. I buried my head in the pillow and fell asleep. The last thing I remember thinking is that we broke our vow, we let a girl come between us. But she was worth it. I don't regret anything.

**Ella's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, Melanie and Meike still snoring lightly in the room. The clock read 8:30, so I knew they probably wouldn't be up for a while yet. I crept through the room and dressed as quietly as I could, throwing on a pair of jean shorts and crop top. I closed the door lightly behind me and walked through the deserted hallways. I put my earphones in and cranked the music as loud as it would go. I searched the campus for a shady tree where I could hide from the sweltering heat.

I found a perfect shady tree with pretty purple flowers dipping off the low branches. The purple flowers hung on stringy vines like a curtain, hiding anything behind it. I parted the vines and leaned against the rough bark. Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my mind. Of course whenever I do that, the things I don't want to think of pop right into my mind. Harry and Liam's faces appeared behind my closed lids, looking adorable as ever, even in my head.

A hand tapped my shoulder. I jumped and gasped, whipping my head around. A tall, really pretty girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes was standing next to me, staring down at me curiously.

"Hello." She said with a smile, like she didn't just give me a heart attack.

"Hi."

"I'm Jess," she offered a hand.

"Ella." I shook her hand. She fell gracefully to the ground next to me, sitting Indian style.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me like she was concerned.

"Yeah. Just some drama. And you just almost made me pee my pants, cause I wasn't expecting anyone else to be out here this early." I laughed.

"Yeah, I wasn't either. But your music was really loud, and I heard it, so I thought I would see who it was."

"Just me." I grinned.

"You're new." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways. "I would have remembered seeing someone so pretty around campus."

I blushed. "Why thank you, lovely. You're pretty gorgeous yourself."

She brushed my compliments away with a wave of her hand and a smile. "Are you a dancer?"

"Yes… How'd you…?"

"Your shirt." She pointed to it. I had forgotten I had put on my crop top from Florida State Dance Camp last year. "But anyways, so am I. We have a competition team here. That's why I'm here. Me and the team stay over the summer for some extra practice. We place very well at competitions. You should come to our practice, that's where I'm headed. If you're good, we could put you on the team."

Thinking dancing would probably help me clear my mind, I agreed, and followed her through the winding maze of trees to a separate building. I walked in and realized it was a huge gym. State of the art exercise machines and what not were placed all over the room. There were side doors leading off to different rooms, there looked like a yoga room, a room with a tumbling mat, and a bunch of other cool things. I followed Jess through the shiny machines and we entered a room.

There were mirrors lining all the walls. Blue mats were piled in the corners on the hard, shiny, wood floor, and there was a long glossy wooden bar lining one of the mirrored walls. It was almost identical to my dance studio back in Florida. This school just got better and better. There were four other girls sitting in tight dance shorts and tank tops. They looked up questioningly at me as Jess and I entered the room.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully, beaming at them. "I'm Ella."

"I met her this morning and she's a dancer, so I thought we could give her a shot. We need one more person to make an even number anyways." Jess explained in her chipper voice.

The four girls nodded, but didn't say anything. Two of them had blonde hair like me, one had long glossy black her, and the last one had bright red hair, the kind that's obviously fake but looks really good on some people. It definitely looked good on her.

"So what you got for us shorty?" The girl with red hair asked, though she was only two or three inches taller than me.

I decided on my hip-hop solo from last year's state competition. It won first place, so I figured I should probably show them all I had to offer. They plugged my iPod into the sound system. The super upbeat, crazy, remix of 'Freak' from Step Up 3 started blasting through the room, bouncing off the mirrors.

I did my dance, executing all my moves perfectly. The music ended, I struck a pose, and breathed deeply. With sweat pouring down my face, I straightened, waiting for the girls' responses.

They stared at me. One actually had her mouth gaping open.

"So guys, what did you think?" I ask cautiously.

"Uhm, you're freaking amazing!" the brunette burst.

"Oh my gosh! That was one of the best performances I have ever seen!" Jess yelled.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled, pulling my hair away from my sticky face.

"You're definitely on our team!" One of the tiny blondes said.

"Yay!" I cheered happily.

We spent the next four hours stretching and working out. I got to know them very well too. Their names were Lily, Morghan, Skylar, and Ariana. When we were done, we all said goodbye and promised to meet at the same time. Jess offered to walk me back to my room, so we strolled through campus, chatting.

On impulse I asked randomly. "Do you like One Direction?"

"Well, I like them. They have really good music and are cute and everything, but I'm not one of those overly obsessive girls who stalk their lives." She laughed. "Why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I met them at Milkshake City, instantly connected with them, went to a party at their house Sunday night, and went on a date with Liam last night, which Harry crashed with Danielle, and am going back to their house Friday for a pool party?" the words tumbled out before I could stop them.

She looked at me a little weirdly. "Uhm no, probably not."

I pulled out my phone and tapped the Home button. I had my background as one of the pictures of all of us cramming ourselves around my phone, making stupid faces.

"Oh wow!" she gasped, examining the picture.

"Yeah, basically that's all I can say too. I didn't even know who One Direction were a week ago."

"That's pretty crazy." She laughed. Jess was really easygoing, I liked her. So again, on impulse before I could stop myself, I spoke again.

"I could probably get the guys to let you and the other girls come along to the pool party, if you wanted."

"That'd be really cool!" she beamed.

"Alright," I said as we reached my room. "I'll ask them then let you know tomorrow. Text you later!"

"See you!" she gave me a hug and headed off down the hall. I smacked myself on the head. I really needed to learn to control myself when it comes to talking.

The rest of the week passed quickly. The boys had said we could bring whomever we wanted, the more the merrier, so Jess, Skylar, Ariana, Lily, and Morghan were all coming with us. I texted them all often, but I was texting both Harry and Liam 24/7. They were both so amazing, confusing me further. Dance was a good distraction for the few hours I let the music take over my mind and body, but once we finished up and I checked my texts, they were always there again.

Sooner than I would have liked, the Friday came, and I was more nervous than I had ever been. Being with both of them, at a party, with minimum clothing on, was sure to be a difficult and confusing thing.


	14. Chapter 14

_**OH MY LIAM! I am so so so so so so SO sorry for the wait. I feel terrible. My computer broke and I couldn't do anything! It was terrible. I am so sorry. My computer still is being retarded so if I take a bit to upload please don't kill me. I will try with all my power to update as much as possible. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to work harder *hint hint* ;) Anyways, I love you all for reading. Thank you. P.S. For any of you who also read my other FanFic, Stole My Heart, that will be uploaded tomorrow! xxxxx**_

**Ella's POV**

I nervously tugged at the string of my bikini, which was peeking out from under my blue and white striped top, as I waited for Melanie and Meike to finish getting ready.

"You guys do realize that we're going to a pool party? The second your head hits the water your going to regret putting on that mascara." I snapped.

I sounded way harsher than I had meant, but I couldn't help it. I was so nervous about seeing Harry and Liam today. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Oh shush. Just because you don't have to do anything to look perfect doesn't mean we're as blessed." Melanie said, ignoring my snappiness because she knew how apprehensive I was about going.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. She was just as pretty as me, but she always felt the need to have her makeup perfectly done. I, on the other hand, didn't care. I do usually wear makeup, but a lot less during the summer. Today I had slid a plain clear gloss across my lips and that was it.

"Okay we're ready now!" Meike said after ten more minutes.

"Finally!" I grumbled as I grabbed my bag and we headed out of our room to the rec room where we had agreed to meet Jess and the others.

The rec room was super cool. There were a bunch of computers, TVs, Wiis, x-boxes, playstations, and even those cool old fashioned pinball machines. Now, it was deserted, but Jess had told me that during the school year it was crowded with people.

As if on cue, Jess and the other girls bounced into the room. Together, our group of eight somehow managed to cram ourselves into my car and we headed off to the boys'.

We arrived a little late so we entered through the gate into the backyard. Almost immediately Niall, Zayn, and Louis appeared beside us.

"Hi Ella!" Niall said in his loud Irish voice, enveloping me in a hug.

I hugged him back tightly. Niall reminded me a lot of Peyton. The hug broke apart and we turned to the group of girls huddled behind me.

"These must be your lovely friends!" Niall said, giving them a friendly smile.

I nodded. "This is Jess, Skylar, Ariana, Lily, and Morghan!" I pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hello ladies! It's great to meet you. I'm Niall." he said, somewhat sarcastically at the end. These girls obviously knew who he was, their starstruck expressions said enough.

Skylar flipped her shiny black hair over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Niall." she said with a flirty grin.

Niall and the girls immediately fell into an easy going conversation. I slid over to Melanie and Meike where they were standing with Louis and Zayn.

Louis gasped. "Oh my god!" he shouted, looking outraged.

We stared at him, confused. He pointed at me, not saying a word. I looked down at myself, and realized what he was gasping about. We were wearing almost identical outfits. We both had on red shorts, a blue and white striped short sleeve top, and navy Toms.

"Uh oh." Zayn said, realizing also. "You just stole three of Louis' trademarks in the same outfit. And you just might rock them better!"

I laughed while Louis continued to look shocked and outraged, but with a teasing light to his eyes.

"There's a few things I'm going to need to discuss with this little girl." Lou said, taking me by the arm and dragging me across the yard. I followed him without question, sensing my fashion choices wasn't the only thing he was planning on discussing.

"Alright first off, stripes, red pants, and TOMS are my signatures. Second, remember when I asked you to text me?" I nodded. "Well I had a very important reason. I was going to warn you that Harry might do something really stupid."

" Why would he..." I started but he cut me off.

"Listen, Harry really likes you. I've never seen him fall so quickly in the time I've know him and honestly, I don't think he ever has."

"But why didn't he..." I started but was cut off again.

"He was scared." he said simply.

"Why would he be scared?" I asked. "Am I intimidating?"

"Not in a bad way." he answered honestly. "You intimidate him in the way that he likes you a lot and you have the power to really hurt him."

"But I'm not going to hurt him! I like him a lot!"

"More than Liam?"

"Yes! No! I don't know! I need to figure that out today. I feel bad for stringing both of them along. I really wish Harry would have told me this himself though."

"Well, he might. I just wanted to give you a heads up before hand. Go talk to him." Louis said gently.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll go find him."

"Go find who?" a deep voice said as two soft hands appeared on my arms.

"You." I said with a smile, turning around and giving him a hug. I don't know why I was so nervous, all of my nerves evaporated when I saw him. He hugged me back tightly. I inhaled the delicious scent that was Harry Styles.

"So how are you, beautiful?" Harry asked five minutes later. We were sprawled out across the soft grass, getting our tan on.

"I'm doing wonderfully. How about you?"

"I'm doing alright…" he said slowly.

"Just alright? That doesn't sound like a very happy Harry."

He laughed, but didn't say anything.

"You can tell me if something's wrong you know." I put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I know, it's just…" he blew out a gust of air, rolling over so he was leaning on his elbow, facing down at me.

"Can I ask you something serious?" he asked, running a nervous hand through his curly locks.

"Of course." I said, trying to sound calm.

"Are you and Liam _officially_ dating?"

The question brought me up short. I bit my lip, thinking.

Were we? Well I mean, we went on a date, a date that Harry crashed, but it was a date. It didn't mean we were dating thought. I had been on so many dates back at home, and most of them were one time things. Liam never _officially_ asked me out, so I guess that meant we weren't. But what if he was planning on it? Then we would be, if I said yes, of course. Would I say yes?

I shook my head slowly. "I don't think so."

Harry's face instantly lost the tightness I hadn't noticed he had. A bright smile lit up his face, his deep dimples making an appearance.

"Okay." He said simply, laying back down on the grass.

"Okay? What's that supposed to mean."

"Just okay." He said, a teasing edge to his voice.

"Well, you asked me a question, now I get to ask you a question."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes, it's only fair."

"Okay, well shoot."

"Why did you ask?"

"Uhmmm." He trailed off.

"Uhmmm?"

"I just, I was…er… curious. I just wanted to know." He spluttered.

"Oh please, Harry Styles, I know that isn't true. If it were, you would have asked Liam."

"Me and Liam aren't really talking…" he said quickly, then slapped himself on the forehead. I assumed he didn't want me to know that bit of information.

"What? Why!" I gasped, flabbergasted. The boys I had met at Milkshake City had seemed like they had an unbreakable bond.

"We had a, uh, disagreement." He said shiftily.

"About?" I pushed.

He remained silent, staring up at the clouds.

"Harry Styles!" I sat up so I was looking down at him.

"You don't want to know." He said, pleading me with his eyes not to make him say it.

I could only guess what the fight was about. My stomach clenched. I felt terrible. I needed to hear him say it though.

"Harry, please." I pleaded, lowering my head so it was inches from his.

"You." He whispered, not meeting my eyes.

Oh my god. I can't believe I had caused boys who were practically brothers to stop talking. I had created a fight. This was big. I hate fights. I always have. I try to solve them and I never start them unless it's something really serious. Now I was the cause. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Harry was looking up at me now. "What's wrong?" he asked in a voice full of concern.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault."

"Yeah it is! I don't want to start problems. Maybe I should leave…" I started getting up and walking over to the gate.

"No!" he said firmly, scrambling up after me.

There were other people around and some turned to look at us.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Well, I guess I'll stay."

"Good!" Harry said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and before I could respond, yanked me into the cool blue waters with a smack.

Two hours later Harry and I were laying out in the grass again, letting the sun dry our soaking bodies off. Suddenly a figure appeared above my head.

"Hey." Liam's voice said shyly.

"Hi Liam." I smiled up at him.

"You wanna play a game? A bunch of people are gonna play spin the bottle." He winked.

"Isn't that a little middle school?" I teased.

"No!" he defended, chuckling.

"Sure," I laughed. "Only, one exception."

"What's that?"

"We have to play my way." I said with a wicked smile.

"Oooh, and what does that entitle?"

"You'll see…" I said in a sing song voice, jumping up.

"Coming?" I asked, turning to Harry.

"I guess." He said, standing up and following behind me and Liam.

"Okay!" I started out when we had all settled in a room, the lights turned off and curtains shut, hardly any light penetrating into the room. "setting the mood" Louis had said. It was all the boys, Melanie, Meike, Jess, Skylar, Ariana, Lily, Morghan, and a few other boys and girls who were friends with the boys but I didn't know their names yet. "So, Liam said I could change things just a bit."

"But I wanted to play spin the bottle!" Zayn protested, with a meaningful glance at Melanie, which she unfortunately didn't see.

"We're still playing that! Just the rules are different. You spin the bottle like normal and whoever it lands on has to kiss. BUT, you can't touch them with anything but your mouth and face obviously. Like you can't touch them with your hands, and you have to go as long as you can without touching them. Doesn't sound that difficult, but trust me, it is."

Melanie nodded at this point; having played it at bunches of times at parties back home.

"Then you ever touches the other person first, loses. The winner either gets to make the loser do whatever they want. Technically, the game's called Too Hot, cause once things get too hot, you lose." I finished.

"Sounds interesting." Niall laughed. I couldn't help but noticing the glances he kept throwing at Jess.

Louis raised his hand. "Miss Love?"

"Yes Mr. Tomlinson?"

"What if they both touch at the same time?"

"Redo."

"Okay, let's start!" he said, spinning the bottle. It landed in front of a girl I didn't know the name of.

"Okay, kiss, but DON'T TOUCH!" I instructed.

They obeyed, touching only their mouths together in the beginning, awkwardly leaning their bodies away from each other. After about thirty seconds Louis lost, reaching his hand up to her arm.

"LOSER!" the girl shouted at Louis, smiling victoriously. "You have to…." She tapped her chin. "Not wear stripes for a week!"

He gasped. "You little…"

She stuck her tongue out at him and sat back in the circle.

"My turn!" Ariana said eagerly, her red curls bounced up and down as she reached for the bottle in the center of our circle and spun it.

The bottle spun and spun and finally slowed. It landed firmly in front of Harry.

Ariana giggled and spun a curl around her finger. Harry looked at me, I kept my face as emotionless as possible, before leaning in towards Ariana. The second their lips touched jealousy flared up inside me, stronger than any other time I'd ever felt it. I kept my fists clutched tightly as the seconds ticked by. About two minutes had passed and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I announced loudly, storming out of the room.

**Harry's POV**

With my lips still firmly locked on Ariana's, I heard Ella proclaim that she was going to the bathroom, then her loud footsteps across the floor before the slamming of a door.

Mission, accomplished. The only reason I had stayed kissing her so long was an small attempt to make Ella jealous. I reached a hand up and purposefully touched Ariana's shoulder. We broke apart.

"I win!" she exclaimed, with a satisfactory smile. "You have to… straighten your hair, and put a picture of it on Twitter!"

"Oh god!" I groaned while everyone else cheered.

"My turn." Melanie sang, reaching for the bottle.

"I'll be right back." I said while the bottle spun, slipping out of the room.

I found Ella at the end of the hall, leaning against a wall with her eyes shut tight. She looked so beautiful and fragile. She was my definition of perfection.

"Ella, are you okay?" I asked when I reached her.

"Yes." She said quickly, not looking at me.

"Liar." I teased gently.

"I'm just really confused right now." She confessed.

"Well, you know how some people feel fireworks when they kiss someone?"

She nodded.

"Did you feel them with Liam?" I bit my lip, scared of her answer.

"I don't know…" she murmured.

"Well maybe you should compare the way you felt when you kissed him, to the way you feel when you kissed me."

"But I haven't kissed you…" she said, perplexed, before realization dawned in her eyes.

Without saying a word, she leaned into me quickly, pressing her lips to mine.

I could say with a hundred percent certainty, that if Ella was feeling the same bliss I was, she wouldn't be confused anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sucky chapter, I know. I'm so sorry. I had writers block like TERRIBLY! But I know what's going to happen from here on out and I'll be able to write it easily, so chapters should come more quickly. xx**

**Melanie's POV**

"Erm... Let's just return to to the game, shall we?" Zayn said after an awkward silence following when Harry followed Ella out of the room.

We all murmured in agreement. Before we restarted, Liam backed out of the circle, looking slightly upset.

Zayn took the bottle and spun it with little force. It hardly spun around the circle once before landing directly in front of me.

Grinning cheekily at me, Zayn leaned across the circle and paused when his face was mere centimeters away from mine.

Determined to win, I sat on my hands. After hesitating for just a second, Zayn brought his face to mine and kissed me lightly.

Even though the kiss started light and easy, the fireworks I felt were anything but light and easy. I immediately felt connected to him in every way possible. It took all my might not to reach out and wrap my arms around my neck, intwining my fingers through his hair.

The kiss continued, gaining intensity. I was having a difficult time keeping my arms down, but thankfully, Zayn succumbed and reached a hand up to my neck. Even though I won, and technically our round was over, our lips stayed firmly locked together. I let my arms snake up around his neck, my fingers finding home in his thick hair.

"Woohoo! Get it Zayn!" Louis shouted while Niall's joyful laughter filled the room.

Grinning widely, I pulled back.

"I think I won." I said.

"Uhm, I don't think so, Missy. We both touched each other." Zayn teased.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I only touched you because you already lost. Just admit your defeat." I said, poking him in the ribs.

"Doesn't matter, you still touched me!"

"Fine! We'll redo!" I grinned cheekily.

"Oh god, get a room!" Niall said. He smiled at us but rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Zayn stood, pulling me up by the hand.

Both of us giggling like twelve year olds, Zayn led me out of the room. We turned to corner and ran smack into two intertwined figures.

"Ella? Harry?" I gasped, totally shocked. Zayn stared at them in bewilderment. Their figures were wrapped tightly around each other and their lips were locked firmly together.

At the sound of my gasp, they broke apart, but only their faces. Their bodies remained wrapped together. They smiled shyly at each other before turning to grin sheepishly at us.

At that very moment, Liam decided to round the corner behind us, repeating my action of gasping in shock. His eyes filled with shock and betrayal, before he stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Liam..." Zayn followed after him, pulling me with. I sent Ella a meaningful look before hurrying up to Zayn.

Zany and I followed Liam into a room I assumed to be his. It was very neat with light blue walls.

Liam sat on his bed, fuming. I could practically see the rage emanating off of him.

"Liam, are you okay?" I asked slowly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine, it's whatever." he tried brushing it off like it was nothing. The anger and betrayal that filled his eyes told a different story.

Zayn looked at me for a second before glancing at Liam. "Maybe you should go talk to Ella and Harry..." he suggested.

"Okay." I agreed easily, understanding that Liam probably didn't want to talk with me there.

I quickly retraced my steps and found Ella and Harry in the same spot as they were, their foreheads pressed together, whispering to each other.

**Ella's POV**

There were no sounds other than the light brushing noise of Harry's lips against mine. From the first moment our lips touched I knew who I wanted. The sparks I felt with Liam were nothing compared to the fireworks I felt with Harry.

There was a nagging stab of guilt in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, clutching myself closer to Harry.

A gasp sliced through the silence and I slowly pulled away from Harry. I met his timid grin with one of my own, my eyes sparkling happily, before turning to see who had gasped.

Zayn and Melanie were standing in front of us, looking shocked. I gave them an awkward smile and was about to start explaining when Liam popped out from around the corner. He looked sad and angry, but I didn't get a really good look at him. He pounded off in the other direction without saying a word.

"Liam…" Zayn followed after his retreating figure, towing Mel with him. Melanie gave me a look that clearly said "You've got some explaining to do." before letting Zayn pull her through the hall.

"Ugh!" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "What have I done?" my words were muffled by my hands.

"You didn't do anything, love." Harry said quietly, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head up so I was looking at him. He pressed his forehead down against mine, his warm minty breath washing over me.

"Yes I did." I said shamefacedly. "I hurt him. And I may have just broken you guy's friendship."

"No you didn't. Liam's just upset right now, he'll get over it, I promise. It's our fault, we were pressuring you." He rubbed a calming hand up and down my arm.

"Thanks Harry." I said, letting his reassurance calm me.

"Ahem." A voice I knew almost as well as my own spoke up from a few feet away.

"I think there's some things you guys should explain." Melanie said flatly.

I nodded, knowing she was right. I started heading down the hall in the direction of Liam's room.

"Not yet. Tell me first." She insisted, opening a door to a random room and pulling me and Harry inside.

"So…" Melanie prompted looking up at the two of us in anticipation.

I quickly explained the surge of jealousy I felt when Harry was kissing Ariana, how I stormed out and Harry found me and then I fell silent. Harry could explain the rest.

"I knew she was confused and she didn't know who she liked. But I've always believed that if you kiss someone and you don't feel sparks, you're not meant to be together. But she never kissed me, only Liam, so how was she supposed to know. So I told her to kiss me and er… she did." Harry explained.

"Did you feel sparks with Harry?" Melanie asked, looking interested instead of disapproving. Harry looked at me, waiting for an answer too.

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you feel sparks with Liam?"

"Yeah." I purposefully looked anywhere but Harry's deep gaze.

"Who's were stronger." Melanie looked extremely amused at my avoidance of answering.

"Harry's. Way stronger."

Harry could help the grin that spread slowly across his face.

"So, that means you like Harry most?" Melanie clarified.

"Yes." I hooked an arm around Harry's waist for emphasis.

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you, but you guys are going to need to explain to Liam. I don't think he's going to be as understanding as I am." Melanie said.

I sighed, I had to do it eventually.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him. Can you let him know first?" I asked.

"I'll come with you." Harry proposed.

"No, I think this is something that should just be the two of us." I said firmly.

"Okay, I'll go let him know you want to talk to him." Melanie exited the room and started down the hall.

**Liam's POV**

There was a light knock on the door before Melanie's small figure entered.

"Liam, Ella wants to know if she can talk to you." She said.

"Sure," I muttered.

"Okay, Zayn, leggo." She clutched his hand and yanked him out of the room.

Ella came in seconds later and shut the door. She looked sad and hesitant, along with beautiful.

"You don't have to say it, I get it." I said, not meeting her eyes.

"No, I do." Her eyes fluttered shut for a second, before popping back open. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and let out a long breath before sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Liam, I'm sorry." She started. "I never would have imagined that when I would come to London, the first people I met would be so amazing. And two of those amazing people would actually fall for me. I feel terrible. I shouldn't have led the both of you on for so long, but I was confused. I liked you, but I liked Harry too. It was one of those thing where you have two equally great things you have to choose from. I really thought that I liked you more than Harry, and I hate saying it, but I was wrong. But it's not like I don't like you, I do. And I really want to be friends with you. Best friends, if you don't mind." She glanced up at me hopefully.

Her eyes were shining with hope and she had a small smile on her face, but she also looked sad and regretful.

"Of course we can be best friends." I grinned, pushing away the sadness. As upset as I was that Ella's final decision wasn't me, I wasn't going to dwell on it. Even though I wanted to be more than friends, I would take what I could.

"Yay!" she gave me a hug and I pretended for a few seconds that I was the one she wanted to be more than friends with.

"Let's go into the pool!" she hopped up and pushed on the door.

"OWW!" Three different voices complained after I heard the sound of the door hitting three heads.

"You little eavesdroppers you!" Ella shook a finger at Harry, Mel, and Zayn who were rubbing their heads.

"You caught us. Now let's swim!" Zayn cheered. He put his arm around Melanie's shoulder and started leading her down the stairs.

Ella looked somewhat awkwardly me and Harry before shrugging and grabbing both our hands. She hauled me and Harry along with her as she followed Zayn and Mel to the pool.

The rest of the day passed easily enough, messing around and laughing in the pool. But when Ella and her huge group of friends left, I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy when she kissed Harry goodbye.

"You okay buddy?" Niall asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I was. I was a bit upset about it, but I would get over it. Harry and I were totally cool with each other now, which was really important for the sake of the band, and Harry was so happy. I would find someone soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY updated! Thank god right, it's been like a thousand years! I'm so so so so so sorry about that. I will never be able to apologize to you enough. This chapter was really long because I had the date portion of it in this chapter as well but in the end I decided to separate it into two. So that chapter is nearly finished and I hope to get it up by tomorrow. Let me know if there's anything you guys want to see happen in here. Oh, and you can follow on twitter and tumblr if you want! LexiJayLove and try-and-keep-up-with-me & onedirection-or-die Yes, I have two tumblrs. Actually, I have four, but those are my main two. Okay, enjoy! xx**

**Ella's POV**

Meike popped her blonde head into our room's bathroom. "It's 7:15!" she announced.

"Crap!" Melanie hurriedly finished putting mascara on her already long and thick lashes. I mean really, the girl had lashes to die for, but she insisted on putting mascara on always.

"Melanie, we're going to be late for our date!" I groaned, yanking the mascara away from her. We were going on a double date with Zayn and Harry to the dinner and the movies. The boys had warned us to beware of being mobbed by fans, but we weren't worried.

"It's not a date!" she insisted. "Well, for me it's not." She shyly looked away. This girl…

"Melanie, yes it is. Zayn likes you and you like him and you both know it!" Meike backed me up.

"Yeah but he never OFFICIALLY asked me out."

"SO!" Meike and I synchronized, rolling our eyes.

"So! We're just friends." She paused. "For now."

I happened to know, for a fact, that Zayn was going to ask Mel out tonight. After the pool party, me and Harry had been inseparable, which also meant the boys were with us too. It had been extremely awkward with Liam at first, but after a bit we became practically best friends. Now, two weeks later, I am proud to say I am the official girlfriend of Harry Styles and best friends with Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn. Especially Niall. He reminded me of Peyton, whom I missed so much. In a way, Niall was my big British brother. We looked alike too. And, like my brother, I tried playing match-maker whenever he was single. And I had found out that Niall was definitely interested in Jess. The boys were shocked. Apparently Niall was looking for 'the perfect girl' and the fact that he had found her stunned them. I guess he was super picky with girls, but in a good way.

"Are you guys ready? You're going to be late!" Meike said.

"Almost!" Melanie was re-brushing her hair for about the twentieth time. She looked nervous, but she didn't need to. Zayn would think she looked perfect no matter what she did.

"Melanie." I sighed, rolling my eyes with Meike.

"I would have started getting ready this morning, but I waited for you to get done with your dance!" I gave her a sheepish grin. I had been spending a lot of time in the dance studio in campus with Jess and the others. Melanie, who was also an amazing dancer, was offered a spot on the dance team. Surprising everyone, especially me, she declined, saying she wanted to focus on her studies this year. So, in the past few weeks, I wasn't around her much. Thankfully she had Meike.

"Come on!" I insistently pulled her arm and dragged her out the door. She continued to brush her hair all the way out of campus. It was only when we reached my car that she finally accepted the fact that her hair looked fine. She through my brush in the backseat and shut the door. Meike gave us a small smile and wave from outside.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" I asked half-heartedly. "Maybe you could hang out with Louis, Niall and Liam?"

"Nah! I'm good! I'm just gonna have a movie night of my own. Maybe I'll hang out with Jess and them if I get really bored." She gave us another wave and headed back towards the dorm. Shrugging, I turned the key and drove smoothly out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Melanie asked, nervously plucking at a stray string of her purple and blue patterned pencil skirt.

"Melanie, you look hot. Zayn will be drooling over you. Calm down!" I looked away from the road for a quick second to give her a comforting look. She looked somewhat pacified and turned away, texting someone on her phone. Probably Zayn, even though they would be seeing each other in like two minutes.

"ELLA!" Niall's booming voice yelled when I pulled up in front of the house. I barely had time to step out of the car before he scooped me up in his arms and twirled around. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Oh yeah! Those three days were absolute torture!" I laughed as he set me on my feet.

With his arm still around my shoulder, he pulled me through the yard and into the house with Mel trailing slightly behind us. "So have you talked to Jess lately?" he asked in a casual voice.

"Yeah I have. Do you have plans for tomorrow night?" I grinned as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wha…why?"

"Jess was saying something about wanting to go ice skating with you." I shrugged. "If you don't want to go I could tell her that…"

"No no no!" he interrupted me quickly, a small smile beginning to form on his face while his blue eyes twinkled. "I want to go. I definitely want to go!"

"Okay then! I'll tell her."

"Hey!" a low voice drifted down the hallway, making me look up and smile. "Hands off my girlfriend, Niall! She's all mine!" Harry joked with a lopsided grin, one dimple appearing.

"What happens if I want to stay with Niall tonight?" I teased, wrapping my arms around Niall's torso and squeezing him tightly.

"That's not happening!" he said, pulling me lightly away from Niall and draping his arms around my shoulders.

"You crazy lovers!" Niall chuckled, leaving us alone in the hall. Melanie had wandered off to find Zayn the second we walked in the door.

"Hi," he murmured, his warm cherry smelling breath washing over me.

"Hi." I murmured back, standing on my tiptoes in an attempt to reach his mouth. His smirked in amusement when even on my tiptoes I still couldn't reach.

"Shorty!" he taunted, leaning farther away.

"Fine! I just won't kiss you then!" I made to step out of his arms, but he stopped me. He pulled my feet off the ground and connected his lips to mine. My lips turned up against him as I savored the warmth of Harry's body, tight against mine.

"Happy?" he muttered into my hair, still not placing my feet back on the floor. Not that I minded, I could stay wrapped in his arms forever.

"Extremely."

He let out a soft breath, causing shivers to run through my body. It was kind of funny how even the smallest things he did caused a reaction for me.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"It was pretty good. Me and Louis had a water gun battle. But now it's so much better." His soft hands gave my waist a gentle squeeze.

Zayn and Melanie came down into the hallway then, Zayn's arm thrown carelessly around Mel's tiny shoulders. "You guys ready?" Zayn asked.

"Yep!" we synchronized. Harry tangled his fingers through mine and led the way to his car.

"Shotgun!" I called, skipping along next to him. We piled into the car and Harry started driving to some Mexican restaurant that was apparently the best. The music was cranked up loud so when one of the boys songs came on, Liam's beautiful voice filled the car, loud and proud. Harry and Zayn laughed awkwardly and Zayn reached up from the back seat to change to a different station.

"No you don't!" Melanie smacked Zayn's arm out of the way as Harry's voice took over.

"Yeah I like this song!" I said. I had downloaded the boys album weeks ago. "Shot me out of the skyyyy!" I sang along.

"You're my kryptonite!" Melanie joined. Soon enough, Zayn and Harry joined as well. We sang it out, belting the lyrics out loud. When the song ended our laughter filled the car.

Harry pulled into an open space in front of a really cute Mexican place. The orange and red sign over the building flashed brightly and people could be see sitting out in the outdoor dining area. I hopped out quickly and leaned against the door, waiting for Harry. I grinned as I imagined what an amazing time this double date would be.


End file.
